Maelstrom Ashikabi
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: After defeating Madara and becoming the new Juubi, Naruto finds himself on a new adventure in Tokyo, Japan. Watch as he changes the destiny of the Sekirei participating in the Sekirei Plan...by kicking major ass and taking shit from no one. Soon, everyone will come to know...the power of the Maelstrom Ashikabi...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime/manga elements that appear in this fic of mine. If I did, every Sekirei would be at least a C-cup and Naruto would absorb Tobi, Madara, Sasuke and the partially awakened Juubi using the Shiki Fuin to become the ultimate badass shinobi.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Forever**

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was finally over. After the Allied Nations decided to recall Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, and Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchūriki, the tide of the War had changed in favor of the Allied Shinobi. Naruto had managed to aid the several squads against the Zetsu clones, using his **Kyuubi Chakra Mode** to its limit, decimating the numerous members of Tobi's army. Killer Bee and E both fought and defeated Muu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and the Sandaime Raikage respectively with relatively minor injuries. Gaara fought and defeated his father, the Yondaime Kazekage, in a pitched fight. All over the battlefield, the Allied Nations were able to emerge victorious in several battles.

Unfortunately, that did not mean that they didn't suffer any casualties. The First squad had lost over half of its shinobi during their fight with the revived Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, a quarter was suffering from chakra exhaustion and others had died from their wounds. Medical centers were swarmed with the bodies of countless shinobi, all suffering from extensive damage. Several medic-ninja were assassinated by Zetsu's clones, using various Henge to catch them off guard. Things became even worse when Muu, who made a double the second he was about to be killed, summoned what the Allied Nations soon came to discover as Tobi's ultimate weapon. A shinobi feared throughout the lands as one of the most powerful man in the world, equal to Senju Hashirama only. A man who led the Uchiha clan to greater heights than before with his brother. A man who was able to control the Kyuubi during his fight with Hashirama.

Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the first to discover the secret of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

They had appeared at Squad 4's location, a few minutes after Gaara's battle with his father. The shinobi there soon bore witness to Edo Tensei Madara's power. Within two minutes, Madara had razed the Squad to the ground, sparing Gaara and Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, to spread the word of his return. Soon, reports were sent to every Allied Shinobi of Madara's return, shocking those who believed that Tobi's identity was Uchiha Madara and the Five Kage soon gathered to face the resurrected Uchiha while Naruto and Killer Bee headed towards Tobi's location.

The two Jinchūriki had met their masked foe at the midpoint of their journey and immediately launched their attack. Tobi had turned the previous Jinchūriki into his new Paths using the Rinnegan he stole from Nagato and was able to keep the two at bay with little trouble. It was at that time that Naruto, who had recklessly abused the usage of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, succumbed to unconsciousness.

After coming to and hearing of Killer Bee sacrificing himself to ensure his escape from Tobi, Naruto threw himself into training like a madman possessed. The 5 Kage had been soundlessly defeated by Edo Madara and bore several marks of their defeat. Gaara had lost his left arm, E's face was horribly disfigured by Madara's Susano'o, Onoki lost the use of his legs and Mei had her right arm disintegrated. Tsunade had been the least injured, though that was because she used her **Mitotic Regeneration** jutsu before they returned from their slaughter at Madara's hands. After their defeat, Madara had decided to amuse himself by giving them five years to train the Kyuubi Jinchūriki for a one on one battle at the Akatsuki Base in Amegakure. After leaving them, he killed Tobi and Sasuke, taking their eyes as well as Tobi's Paths, as well as manipulating the revived Itachi to trap Kabuto in Izanami before releasing Edo Tensei. However, Madara was able to remain in this world even after Edo Tensei was released, waiting for his fight with the last Uzumaki.

With no time to waste, every Shinobi and Kunoichi that survived the War immediately came forward to train Naruto for the upcoming fight. Kurama had also decided to aid Naruto, stating that between he and Madara, he would pick Naruto any day. With determination in his very being, Naruto accepted the training from the Five Nations.

His first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He had been forced to train with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect to the position of his feet, his breath pattern. Gai had also taught him to use various other weapons such as nunchaku, bo, scythes, and several other non-blade weapons.

Year Two focused on his Ninjustu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was learning Lightning manipulation that his Bloodline Limit awakened.

The third year, which was originally supposed to be set aside for Genjutsu, was rather used to master his Rinnegan. When he first awakened the legendary dojutsu, he had despaired at the realization that Tobi had manipulated his fellow Uzumaki, Nagato. After obtaining permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and the other shinobi eventually discovered a scroll in a secluded cavern that told the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan boosting his already incredible learning rate to unprecedented levels, Naruto was able to soak up all the skills needed for Genjutsu in an amazing three days. He couldn't do any of the weaker ones with his already massive reserves reaching that of Shukaku's, but he could use the more dangerous and draining illusions with ease.

His fourth year was spent in Tetsu no Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bunshin method with his Rinnegan, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana as well. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune; enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After three months of consistent metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, Naruto's daitō was completed. It was a black blade about as long as his height. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He had named the blade Tensa Zangetsu.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful shinobi. He also made several batches of clones to study Fūinjutsu, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a seal master like his father and Jiraiya.

**-Amegakure-**

Within the quiet village of Ame no Kuni, Uchiha Madara sat in a meditative position on top of the Gedo Mazo, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He kept his face blank at the sudden chakra signature that appeared within the walls of the village, though he was filled with anticipation at the fight he was about to have. Kabuto, the one who had revived him, had raved on about the boy's achievements in defeating Kakuzu, Nagato and even his former pet Kurama as well as his intriguing growth rate. To be honest, the only reason he let the Five Kage live was to amuse himself by watching them fail to defeat him over and over again. However, as he prolonged the fight to allow their weakness to really sink into their minds, an idea had sparked in his head. _'Why not give these fucking ugly people time to train their so called 'Child of Prophecy'? If he's as they say he is, it'll be quite the fight to have…'_

During the five years he left the Allied Shinobi to train their only hope, he had decided to integrate Tobi and Sasuke into himself. After all, he didn't want to make the fight easy for the boy. And so, after roughly two years of testing his new limits, he decided to "sleep" for the next three years. Now, after five exact years, he was finally going to fight Mito's relative. 'Never did like that bitch…who the fuck gave her permission to seal Kyuubi into her?'

Standing up, he decided to not waste any time waiting for Uzumaki to find him. Activating Jikukan Ido, he teleported himself and the Gedo Mazo to the approaching chakra signature. As he neared its location, Madara raised a brow at the sheer size of the chakra. _'Wow…he's got almost as much chakra as I used to have…not bad for a little brat. Then again, he __**is**__ Kyuubi's container…' _As he appeared in a swirling vortex, he took in his opponent's clothing. When he first saw the boy, he had almost lost his composure in disbelief. Which fucking shinobi wore orange? It was loud, too damn bright and it gave his position away almost immediately.

Now, Naruto wore a standard Anbu full body armor with black face mask, reminiscent of Kakashi, fingerless gloves and a customized forehead protector that had flame designs on the edges. It reminded him of Jiraiya, since he too had a customized forehead protector. The cloth was very long, making it flail behind him in the wind, it reminded him of Konohamaru's scarf. And last but not least he had the necklace he had won from Tsunade so many years ago. .All in all, he looked like a real shinobi. "Yo, brat. Hope you've been training your ass off these five years. I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time now and I'd be very disappointed if you don't measure up to my standards."

Naruto silently nodded, somewhat confused with Madara's personality. He had been expecting him to say something about 'Uchiha strength' and 'invincible Sharingan'. _'Hey Kurama, wanna use Bijuu mode on him?'_

Inside him, Kurama snorted at his partner's question. **"Stop asking me questions like that, Naruto. This is Madara we're talking about, you know, the one who could only be defeated by Senju Hashirama? If you even want to survive this fight, I'd suggest that you go all out on him and try to seal him as quickly as possible."**

Naruto mentally nodded, just as Madara leapt from the head of the Mazo and landed in a crouch. The ground underneath his feet as well as surrounding him caved in at the force of his landing. Naruto settled into his own Taijutsu stance, with his left hand stretched out, two fingers curled inwards and three being slightly curved, and his right arm cocked back, making a closed fist. Madara smirked as he slid into his Intercepting Fist stance.

The two shinobi dashed towards each other, Naruto reaching into his pouch for his Hiraishin kunai and Madara already forming hand seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" A colossal flame was shot out of Madara's mouth, heading towards Naruto, who cursed and flung his kunai at the Edo being. Utilizing Kawarimi, Naruto dodged the flaming bullet, which exploded several meters away from Amegakure, and rushed towards Madara.

Madara activated his Mangekyō and closed his left eye. "Amaterasu!" The black flames that Naruto had come to associate with Amaterasu appeared, forming a defensive dome of fire that cut Naruto off from reaching Madara. Naruto cursed once again. The first Hiraishin kunai he had thrown was within the dome; if he had fought Madara five years ago, he would've instantly used Hiraishin to get inside the dome. Now, however, he refrained from doing so. Madara was not truly alive; hell, he didn't even need to breathe anymore! The oxygen within the dome was quickly being burnt away and if he teleported inside, he wouldn't last for more than a minute.

Forming a Kage Bunshin, Naruto formed another chain of hand seals. "Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)!" A large dome of earth erupted and formed around the flames. The earth dome slammed unto the fire dome, smothering the flames while Naruto held out his right hand, using his left one to maintain the jutsu, and forming a Rasengan. His Kage Bunshin was busy focusing Water chakra into the Rasengan, creating a large Rasengan with a mini typhoon raging inside it. "Here goes…Taifuu Rasengan!"

Just as he launched his jutsu, his earth dome exploded and for a brief moment, Madara's form was visible before it was engulfed by the Taifuu Rasengan. A huge explosion occurred, forming a dense cloud of debris and steam. Naruto immediately unsheathed his blade and whirled around, blocking a slash from the elder shinobi. Naruto parried another strike and tried to counter Madara, only to curse once again as he was easily blocked. Channeling wind chakra into Tensa Zangetsu, Naruto was rewarded by the look of surprise on Madara's face as his katana was bisected in half. Naruto fired a left snap kick, which was dodged, and grunted as Madara struck him with a brutal left jab.

The two continued their high-speed attacks; Naruto trying to land a heavy enough blow to slow the Uchiha down, and Madara trying to get through Naruto's unpredictable movements. After five minutes of furious Taijutsu, Madara leapt away and his fingers blurred as he made more hand-seals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" A massive wall of intense flames was expelled from his mouth, covering an expansive range and heading towards Naruto. The massive wall of intense flames set the area ablaze, engulfing Amegakure in a veritable sea of flames. Madara didn't let up, holding his jutsu for at least four minutes. When he finally released his technique, Amegakure was hardly discernable at all. All that was left was a barren wasteland, with the Gedo Mazo unharmed from the jutsu.

"Is that all? Is this the result of five years worth of-" He was startled out of his speech of disdain by two hands grabbing his ankles.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" With a roar, Madara was violently dragged into the earth as Naruto appeared in a red flash. Before Madara could even think of breaking free, he was swiftly beheaded by a slice from a Chidori-empowered Tensa Zangetsu and Naruto quickly incinerated his head with a quick Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. _'That'll take him a while to regenerate…alright Kurama; let's do this!'_

"**You don't have to tell me twice, Naruto**!" Within a heartbeat, Naruto ascended to his Tailed Beast Mode. Summoning five clones, Naruto began to gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra while his clones each added their elemental chakra to the rapidly increasing orb of destruction. A ring of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind spun around the Rasengan, which had turned from its usual colour to a white sphere with a small sphere of darkness within it. The silhouette of a blue Chinese Dragon appeared on Naruto's forearm, made of chakra, and was holding the Rasengan in its mouth.

A sudden rumbling alerted Naruto to the materialization of Madara's Perfect Susano'o. He stared at the massive ethereal figure that approached and cocked his arm back. The new Rasengan glowed an ethereal light as the Chinese Dragon roared in defiance. "Hey, Madara! Even if I die…let's see you survive this bad-boy! Bijuu Saiko Ryujin Rasengan!" Launching the dragon, Naruto hastily formed a BijuuDama and launched it as well. The Bijuu Saiko Ryuujin Rasengan expanded as it absorbed the BijuuDama, swelling to a size at least five times bigger than before.

Madara's Susano'o swung it's sword at the roaring dragon, the flames of Amaterasu coating the edges of the blade. With a resounding roar, the two attacks collided and a huge shockwave was felt. Madara's Susano'o began to exert more strength in its slash while Naruto's Tailed Beast form dug its heels into the ground, unwilling to back down. Unnoticed to both participants, one of Naruto's chakra tails had wrapped itself around the Gedo Mazo. As both fighters drew upon their remaining reserves, the tangled chakra tail jerked, accidentally throwing the Gedo Mazo in the line of fire.

As the Gedo was caught in the middle of the exchange, all combatants had one word to sum up the situation. "Shit."

And with one last unearthly roar, there was no more…

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

Naruto woke up with a groan, his head pounding from the backlash of chakra he and Madara had caused. "This is your mindscape? Heh, it's really fitting that this is where Kyuubi is kept locked up." Naruto snapped his head at the voice he heard, praying to Kami that he was wrong. There in front of him was Madara, a rather crazed look on his face. "Whatsa matter hero? Didn't think that I would be in the confines of your soul after all that? Ha! Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm Uchiha-fucking-Madara, the toughest son of a bitch this world has ever seen. Even if your body isn't the same as my old one, I'll just take what I can! Beggars can't be choosers, after all!" He blurred through several hand seals and held out his left hand.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as a very familiar chirping noise was heard in the dark sewer. "Surprised? Your old ally and Tobi are within me, giving me their strength to kill you. Now die by ny hands, Uzumaki!" Madara growled as he took off, his Chidori soon evolving into a Raikiri as he sped towards Naruto.

Naruto leapt to his feet, forming a Futon: Odama Rasengan with both hands. Charging towards Madara, both attacks collided into each other just like in the Valley of the End. For a moment, it looked as though it would be a tie once again but then Madara forced more chakra into his jutsu, slowly but surely bringing his lightning coated arm closer to Naruto's heart. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt himself losing ground. _'No! I can't let it end like this! Kurama! Anyone! I need more power! Give me the power to end this all RIGHT NOW!'_

A sudden surge of chakra was felt approaching from the deeper areas of the sewer. Nine different coloured chakra tails soon encircled Naruto, filling him with strength. The Raikiri soon stopped in its tracks before it was slowly pushed back, moving agonizingly slowly back towards the slightly fearful eyes of Madara. "Die, you fucking teme!" With one final push, the Futon: Odama Rasengan sliced through the Raikiri and into the body of the elder Uchiha. The Rasengan soon grinded its way into Madara's body, releasing millions of wind blades that ripped through him, disintegrating his body into nothing more than ashes. As Naruto stood over his enemy's ashes panting in exhaustion, a warm and enchanting lullaby soon began to play from the depths of the sewers. Naruto stepped forward, about to head over and see what was going on in Kurama's cage, only to fall unconscious as his adrenaline surge died down.

"**Goodbye Kit. Hopefully, you'll use our power for what you want instead of for what's right…you deserve it. Goodbye, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto…the new Juubi-sama." **

**-Time skip-**

The sound of several explosions rang throughout Naruto's head, rousing him from his mini-coma. "What the hell woke me up?" He mumbled, still in a half-asleep state of awareness. He was soon brought to awareness by the several screams that rang all around the island he was on. Shaking his head, he gazed at the coast of the island, where most of the fighting was taking place at. "Damn…I don't know who's attacking or what's going on…but I have to say. I'm finding this place pretty interesting."

He took a step forward and was suddenly hit by newfound knowledge, flashbacks of memories that were not his own and more importantly, what he had become. After five minutes of painfully remembering all the memories of the former Bijuu and the Uchihas, Naruto slowly stood up, running his now clawed hand through his hair. He idly noticed that it had grown longer, reaching Madara's length with back tips. "Damn it, Kurama. Couldn't you have made the whole process a whole lot less painful? That fucking hurt." Grumbling to himself, Naruto nevertheless gazed at the coast and teleported there via Jikukan Ido.

When he appeared in a swirling vortex, he was treated to the sight of four women and a male at the site of a recent battle. Naruto ignored the fact that they each assumed battle positions as he scanned their chakra levels with a disinterested gaze. _'Huh…It seems like the one with the purple hair has the highest chakra level…I'd say she's about low-Kage level but the rest are between high-Jonin and low-Jonin.'_

He was brought out of his examination by the feeling of a blade at his throat. He turned to see one of the women, wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a strange crest printed on it. She had long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She also had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. "Who are you and what are you doing on Kamikura Island?" She haughtily demanded.

Naruto glared at her and released a slight amount of his K.I. which manifested as a black evil-looking mask **(Ichigo's first Hollow mask, just invert the colours.)**. "So, you want to die that badly?" Naruto's voice was accompanied by that of a slightly more crazed sounding voice from the mask. Tensa Zangetsu appeared in a flash of black flames, which he began to spin lazily with his finger. "I was originally planning on asking where the hell I was…" He glanced at the woman briefly before returning his gaze to the others. "But right now…I think I'll settle for kicking your asses." With that said, he disappeared from their view….

And then the slaughter began.

**A/N:….I amaze myself sometimes. I was honestly planning on just working on the first half of this story and finishing it another time but then my mind started going further and further into the story…**

**Anyway, sorry if you don't like the beginning. As I said before, I suck at writing in the Narutoverse; why do you think it takes me so long to update 'Saiyan Vizard'? I haven't really decided on the Sekirei Naruto will wing but the ones I can confirm are: Miya, Kazehana, Akitsu and Karasuba. Other candidates are still being considered, so keep your fingers crossed.**

**I decided that, for Miya to become Naruto's Sekirei, it would be best to bring him into the story when Miya was the leader of the First Disciplinary Squad. That way, I won't have to go through the troublesome route of her feeling as though she's betraying Takehito Asama and all that. YES, Miya will learn the mask trick from Naruto. The Ryujin Rasengan belongs to Challenger, who gave me permission to use it as Naruto's ultimate attack.**

**Any comments on the fight? For those who wonder why Madara wasn't stomping Naruto to the ground…you'll find out later. All I can reveal right now is that no matter how guarded Madara was, he was still an arrogant man. Even if he didn't think Naruto was weak, he still underestimated him.**

**Just saw a new commercial for Road to Ninja and here's what I have to say. Masashi Kishimoto got the idea from stumbling unto and is trying to show us what he would've done in our place.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Sekirei. I own nothing…besides the plot. What I would give to own them…**

_-Last time-_

_"So, you want to die that badly?" Naruto's voice was accompanied by that of a slightly more crazed sounding voice from the mask. Tensa Zangetsu appeared in a flash of black flames, which he began to spin lazily with his finger. "I was originally planning on asking where the hell I was…" He glanced at the woman briefly before returning his gaze to the others. "But right now…I think I'll settle for kicking your asses." With that said, he disappeared from their view…._

_And then the slaughter began._

**Chapter 2: Sekirei vs. Edo Bijuu!**

Barely a second after he disappeared, Naruto appeared in front of the redhead of the group and landed a brutal sucker punch in her gut. His instincts suddenly went haywire, prompting him to leap aside and narrowly dodge the blast of wind that slammed into the downed woman instead. The redhead was sent sailing into the arms of their leader, who retreated to a respectable distance from him. Hearing the approach of one of them, Naruto gripped Tensa Zangetsu and blocked a slash from the silver-haired man, easily keeping him at bay with one hand.

He heard footsteps approaching from his blind spot and turned his head to see the rude woman charging at him with a maniacal smile on her face. Naruto seamlessly created a Kage Bunshin, which quickly made a few hand seals. "Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" A tornado-like mass was compressed until it had a very high density before the Kage Bunshin released it. The woman faltered in shock and, in an impressive show of agility, managed to evade the approaching tornado. The resulting blast that hit the mountain behind her swept everyone off their feet. By the time they had recovered, Naruto had already formed more hand seals and slammed his hands into the earth.

"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!" The surface of the island underneath the man suddenly sunk and became a mud swamp, restraining him from interfering. Naruto shifted his attention from the man to the leader of the group, who swung her blade at him from her position several meters away. Seeing the distortion in the air from her shockwave approaching at an impressive speed, Naruto flicked his own blade at her attack. To the surprise of everyone, Naruto included, an even bigger shockwave flew to meet the approaching shockwave and, after a brief power struggle, tore through and bore down on her.

Feeling the wind pick up behind him, Naruto and his Kage Bunshin flashed through different sets of hand seals. "Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)!" Their combined jutsu was released in the form of a mid-sized fireball, which collided with the whirlwind which the busty raven-haired woman and expanded into a large fireball.

A cry of "Kazehana!" was heard from the only other male as the fireball detonated into a gigantic firestorm after making contact with his target. Since the flames travelled along the ground, and covered such a wide area, it was rather expected for one to assume that she was finished. However, after receiving the memories and skills of numerous deadly warriors, Naruto was unsurprised at the appearance of Kazehana, her left arm riddled with second-degree burns. "My, are you always this rough to strangers?" She cradled her left hand tenderly, a pout on her face. "Now look what you did to my hand…meanie."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he blocked another slash from the crazy one of the bunch with his left hand. Sensing the leader sprinting towards him, Naruto activated his new Mangekyō Sharingan as he tightened his grip on the blade in his hand. "Susano'o!" A ribcage made of extremely potent red chakra erupted out of nowhere to take the hit from behind while he launched two devastating straight knee strikes to the crazy woman and finished with a straight jab. Seamlessly switching to his Rinnegan, he spread out his hands, catching the attention of the two women. "Shinra Tensei!"

**-MBI Base, Kamikura Island-**

Sahashi Takami was having a nice cup of coffee in her office, relaxing after having a frustrating meeting with Hiroto Minaka. For the umpteenth time, she wondered why everyone hailed him as a genius. _'One of these days, I'm going to find out who released that statement and give him a piece of my mind. Thanks to those dolts, Minaka's let his new fame go to his head and it's driving me crazy! Honestly, what is he thinking?! Forcing the Sekirei to take part in some stupid game as entertainment? He also had the nerve to try and make it sound like some sort of love story crap.'_

Suddenly, the base was rattled by an unseen force and Takami lurched forward, crying out in surprise as several of her equipments crashed to the floor and shattered into many pieces. Listening to the muffled yells coming from the rooms near hers, she safely assumed that it wasn't an earthquake that they had experienced. It wasn't like Kamikura Island was close to a fault line and Musu hadn't developed any ability to cause earthquakes. An MBI guard run into her lab, panting in exhaustion as he made his way towards her. "Sahashi-san, the First Disciplinary Squad has requested back-up!"

Takami's eyes widened in disbelief at the guard's words. "Wait a minute…are you telling me that the First Disciplinary Squad, with Sekirei 01, 03, 04 and 05, requested for back-up?"

The guard nodded frantically as the base was wracked by another blast. "Yes! They were seen fighting a male blond at the coast of the island and he's actually besting each of them!"

Takami stilled at that. _'Someone strong enough to best Miya?! That's impossible!'_ However, as she gazed into the eyes of the terrified guard, she could tell that he was speaking nothing but the truth. "Shit…mobilize all units and meet up with the First Squad! Get Minaka out here as well…this seems like something he'd be interested in." The guard saluted and immediately departed. As Takami headed out of her lab and rushed towards Miya's location, she had one thought in her mind. _'Just what are we dealing with?'_

**-Naruto vs. Disciplinary Squad-**

Sekirei #02, Matsu, stared at the brutal slaughter her team was going through. When they first saw the blond, Matsu had assumed that he was part of the invading armies and therefore made no move to stop Karasuba from killing him. After she was hit in her stomach, her mind briefly froze at the incredible pain her body felt. His blow had hit her hard, making her spit blood mixed with saliva, and was incredibly fast, dodging Kazehana's **Kaze no Tachi** at point blank range. He had easily restrained Musu in a mud swamp and was easily keeping up with Kazehana, Miya and Karasuba.

Miya's limbs felt like they were on fire. She was currently crossing swords with the masked blond while two of his clones kept Kazehana and Karasuba from coming to her aid. "Who are you? What are you doing on Kamikura Island?" She demanded, her frustration at their current situation seeping into her voice. She gasped as her mysterious opponent forced her back another two steps, holding his blade with only one hand and his eyes changing from red slits to a pinwheel shape.

"I already told you, I don't know where the hell I am! I was planning on simply asking you where I was, possibly find a map of this world and be on my merry way." He leaned closer to Miya, his face only centimeters away from hers. "But then your rude friend had to mess it all up with. She believed that she was superior to me, that I was beneath her and didn't deserve to even look at her. I glanced at you and I saw that you all felt that way, even if it wasn't as much as she did. That's why I decided to kick your asses." Miya was pushed back another three feet. "You believe that you're all so special, that I should bend over for you…well guess what; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is no one's bitch!"

Tensa Zangetsu glowed a dazzling blue-white colour, the edge biting into Miya's blade. Hastily pulling her arm back, she was able to save it from being cut in half but several small cracks could be seen on the edge. "Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!" Miya yelped as she felt her body be pulled towards the blond by some unseen force. Naruto cocked his hand back, a standard Rasengan forming in his hand. Just when it seemed like Miya would crash into Naruto, he jumped over her approaching form and hit her with a reverse roundhouse kick which made her vision swim. As Miya's body flew in a different direction, towards Karasuba, Naruto waited until she slammed into Karasuba before he threw his Rasengan.

The orb expanded at point blank range, doing enough damage to cause several bones to break but not enough to grind through their bodies. After all, he was only going to kick their asses not kill them. As the blast subsided, Naruto was treated to the unconscious forms of both women. Crouching down, Naruto stared at both of them before shifting his attention to the guy, who had finally broken free from Naruto's swamp. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come out." Naruto quipped, earning him a scowl from the other male. "Why the angry face? Was it something I said?"

"Be silent, you bastard. You have harmed my comrades and I will never forgive you for such an act." The man said, his voice clipped as he unsheathed his sword and settled into a Kendo stance.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, keeping eye contact as he looked at him. "Whatsa matter? You mad, bro?"

Musu's usually level-headed composure abruptly disappeared and was replaced by that of outrage. "I'm going to kill you!" Charging in recklessly, Musu swung with reckless abundance at the amused face of the cursed blond. Said blond evaded Musu's horizontal strike and disappeared in a red flash, halting the assault half-crazed male. "Where are you, coward?! Come out and fight me!"

"You know…you really shouldn't let your enemy get behind you." Turning as fast as he could, Musu was still unable to prevent Naruto's next move. "Doton: Sennen Goroshi (Earth Release: One Thousand Years of Death)!" Musu cried out in extreme pain as a hand made of earth brutally violated his asshole and shot him into the sky by a violent burst of chakra.

Matsu and Kazehana, who had surrendered after being defeated by Naruto's Kage Bunshin, felt their jaws drop at the bizarre and deadly jutsu Musu had the misfortune of suffering. Naruto, who watched Musu twitch from his position on the ground, released a chuckle. _'No wonder Kakashi-sensei wanted to teach me that move…the faces they make are priceless.'_

His good mood disappeared when an army of soldiers could be seen heading towards their destination. Some were in tanks, some flew in helicopters and the rest marched in orderly lines. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the approaching army as Miya and Karasuba stirred from unconsciousness. Kazehana and Matsu shared a quick glance that summed up the situation. _'This isn't going to end well…'_

As the army arrived at their location and aimed their weapons at Naruto, a woman stepped out of one of the tanks with a look of shock on her as she took a look at the condition of the First Disciplinary Squad. Miya looked like she had been through hell, her clothes ripped and her body didn't seem like it was able to move well at all. Karasuba was in a similar state, a contemplative look on her face as she stared at the blond, who Takami was certain was responsible for their current situation. Kazehana and Matsu were relatively unharmed and Musu…

She sweat-dropped when she saw him clutching his ass in pain, a constipated look on his face. Shaking her head, she turned to the blond and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and how were you able to defeat the First Disciplinary Squad?"

She gained a tick mark when she saw him take out a book and start reading in front of her. "Well, they were obviously weaker than me for me to beat their asses. As for my name, it's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." He said, keeping his eyes on his book. The soldiers bristled at the disrespect he paid to MBI and, indirectly, to them.

"All units, FIRE!" One senior officer ordered. The military didn't hold anything back as they bombarded the blond with everything they had. After five minutes of continuous firing, the shootings finally ceased. As the dust cloud which had formed during the shooting dispersed, everyone gasped and the soldiers dropped their weapons in disbelief. Standing in the same spot, his hands stuffed into his pocket and encased in the stomach of a gigantic, humanoid chakra being. (Madara's incomplete Susano'o)

"Was it really necessary to order your men to fire at me, human?" His words got a reaction out of the First Disciplinary Squad but he paid no attention to them, opting to look at the approaching figure. He was a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky black hair. He wore a very strange outfit (His Kamen Rider outfit) and was giggling like a maniac.

"What an excellent display of power! If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it at all! The First Disciplinary Squad, comprising the pioneers of the Sekirei, defeated by a mysterious figure…interesting, very interesting. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Minaka cackled as he stepped up to Naruto. He gazed at the Susano'o with eager eyes, his hand twitching in excitement. "Incredible…a twisted guardian deity made of pure energy, capable of withstanding an incredible amount of damage and can also deal amazing damage to those who stand in its way."

Naruto had to arch a brow at how his Susano'o was described. _'That's actually pretty close to what Susano'o can do…he may be crazy, but he's sharp…' _

"Now why don't we go to my office for a little chat? I'm sure someone like you, who appears out of nowhere on a private island, would like some answers." He glanced at the twitching form of Musu, his face taking on a confused look. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Shoved a hand of stone up his ass. He screamed so hard, I thought he was giving birth there and then." Everyone who hadn't seen Musu's violation reflexively stepped away from Naruto, the males covering their asses in fear.

As Naruto dissipated his Susano'o construct, Miya felt herself heat up as she felt her adrenaline rush dissipate. Her eyes widened as she blushed profusely, her heart hammering in her chest as she continued gazing at him. The heat soon became an inferno, making her knees weak from the intensity of her arousal and she began to jerkily make her way towards him.

At the same time, Kazehana was also walking towards Naruto with flushed cheeks. Ever since she had been defeated by him, her heart had fluttered each time she gazed at him. She had told herself that she was imagining things and tried ignoring the feeling. It did nothing to stop the growing heat in her body and soon, she succumbed to her feelings.

Takami felt her eyes widen when Miya and Kazehana approached Naruto, recognizing the signs of a Sekirei reacting to their Ashikabi. _'Don't tell me…he's their Ashikabi?!'_

Seeing both women approaching him, Naruto turned to face them with a bored look. Before he could say a word, Miya hesitatingly reached for his face mask. Not really seeing the harm in letting her see his face, Naruto didn't stop her as she lowered his face mask. All the females watching blushed at his face, each silently wondering if he would mind taking it off permanently. Naruto gazed into Miya's eyes, not reacting at all when Miya's lips pressed unto his.

Miya began glowing a light red, the chakra forming around her in prism like rays of light. A symbol appeared on her back and began to project itself outwards in a physical manifestation of energy. The symbol was of a bird with a yin and yang circle under it and two tomoes on either side, making that four in total. With the yin and yang crest they formed a U with the tomoes under the bird. From the projected symbol ten wings spread out from her back as large, brilliant rays of light. Naruto soon broke the kiss and turned to Kazehana.

"I take it that you also wish to be my Sekirei, No. 03 Kazehana?" Like Miya, she didn't respond with words but with her actions. Snaking her arm around him, she kissed him extensively as she glowed a light purple and soon manifested the same ten wings as Miya. The people surrounding them watched in awe as two tails of chakra, one red and another purple, formed at Naruto's tailbone before disappearing once again.

As Minaka watched the events occurring before him, he had only one thing on his mind. _'Whoever you are…you are the one. The one to help these birds find their wings and ascend to the heavens above. I look forward to watching you as you participate in the Sekirei Plan…it will be quite the entertaining experience.'_

**A/N: Not sure if you guys like the ending but I decided to get the ball rolling with Naruto winging Miya and Kazehana. Also, Takehito Asama will die. It's inevitable and I will not reveal how he died. The First Disciplinary Squad will disband like canon, though their reasons will be different.**

**I think you'll like what I'm planning on doing to Minato. Karasuba will be winged way later…say a few weeks after Takehito dies. I've decided to give Naruto 12 Sekirei. Miya, Kazehana, Akitsu, Yume and Karasuba are officially part of Naruto's Sekirei. So, if you have any Sekirei you really want to be with Naruto, better convince me quick. My decision will be finalized by Thursday.**

**For those who say that Naruto isn't acting like how Canon Naruto would act, well, my explanation for that is that a bit of Madara's personality and quirks are now a part of him. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime that appears in this fic of mine. If I did, you'd all know…believe it. **

**-Last time-**

_'Whoever you are…you are the one. The one to help these birds find their wings and ascend to the heavens above. I look forward to watching you as you participate in the Sekirei Plan…it will be quite the entertaining experience.'_

**Chapter 3: Crash Course**

As Naruto was led throughout the MBI base by Minaka, he cast a disinterested gaze on the various machines and equipment. It would seem that this world was more technologically advanced than the Elemental Nations…especially in warfare. He had heard from the raving Minaka about the various firearms that the military had a fetish for, their aircraft, their armored vehicles and even their nuclear weapons. All of these were somewhat impressive but Naruto knew that these weapons weren't as deadly as Ninjustu and Genjutsu. One Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) and, depending on the size and species of the summon, an army would be flattened. A shinobi could easily ensnare someone in an illusion, kill them and no one would know.

Their physical abilities weren't really worth mentioning as well. While they would be considered quite strong by the standards of civilians from the Elemental Nations, comparing them to shinobi would be insulting. Shinobi were able to run their chakra throughout their body to increase their defenses, increase their strength and even increase their reaction time to overcome their adversary. Shinobi were also superior in terms of their chakra reserves; a Genin had higher reserves than all the people he had seen, not counting the First Disciplinary Squad for obvious reasons. Naruto felt like sighing as he continued reading his book, barely paying attention to Minaka's speech. _'This sucks…I'm in a world where they know nothing about chakra, their weapons and technology are confusing, normalcy is encouraged and wars still occur. I doubt that the leaders of the various countries would listen to me about spreading peace…in fact, I'm sure they'd try to get rid of me due to my power, dattebayo.'_

Meanwhile, Minaka continued to drone on and on about the history of the world and their advancement in technology. Naruto finally had enough and snapped his book shut. The small snapping noise made was enough to catch Minaka's attention, who had a bemused look on his face. "Sorry to interrupt your riveting tale," Minaka either ignored or didn't catch the sarcasm in Naruto's tone and Naruto was leaning towards the latter. "But I'm very sure that I can get information on this world's history in a book." Crossing his arms, he stopped in front of a large steel door, which had the words **'Sahashi Takami'** emboldened on it. "What I want to know is," He turned to face Minaka, his Mangekyō blazing. "Just what exactly are Sekirei?"

Unfortunately, Minaka wasn't paying attention to Naruto's question, his attention focused on the enchanting eyes of the mysterious blond. Before, they had a red background and black design which formed a large circle which had three smaller circles in it. Now, the background was black and the design, which was that of a biohazard sign, was red. He took a step closer to them, his eyes wide with wonder and curiousity. Naruto involuntarily stepped back as a certain unnerving look crept on Minaka's face. It reminded him of the look Orochimaru had when he gazed at Sasuke…and Naruto wasn't so sure it was because of the Sharingan.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, Minaka was spared an awkward moment by the opening of the steel doors. Quickly recovering his composure, Minaka strode forward at a leisurely pace into the lab while Naruto followed at a more cautious rate. "Takami-kun! How's my beautiful ray of sunshine?" He boisterously called out. A hardcover book smashed into his face, making a very painful noise that echoed in the room.

"Damnit Minaka! How many times have I told you that I'm not interested?! Can't you take a damn hint?!" Naruto had to admit that the sight of Minaka on the floor, groaning in pain, and the woman from before stepping on him with a face gone red in anger was disturbingly similar to his Genin days. The only difference was that Naruto had been thickheaded back then, while Minaka was clearly insane. With one last kick, Takami sighed as she turned to the slightly amused blond. "Say one word and I'll neuter you in your sleep." She growled as Minaka groggily rose to his feet. "Anyway, what are you two doing here? Weren't you supposed to have a chat in your office, Mina-baka?"

Minaka took the insult in stride and gestured towards Naruto, who was reading his book once again. "Ah, yes. Naruto-san here is curious as to what our little birds are and I thought that you would be the perfect person to educate him on the subject." He stated with a rather flamboyant bow. A foot descended unto his head and he was kissing the floor once again.

Takami stared blankly at the struggling form of her boss beneath her foot. "You know just as much as I do about the Sekirei, you lazy bastard. I don't care if you're my boss, stop trying to pile more things onto my workload!" Before she could unleash more pain on her boss, Naruto cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Sahashi-san, if Hiroto-san were to answer my questions on Sekirei, I would probably be even more confused. So why don't you please educate me on the Sekirei and prevent me from listening to the incompetent lunatic lying beneath your feet." Naruto ignored Minaka's cry of indignation as he waited for her answer.

Takami had to hold in a smirk at the jab to Minaka's sanity. "Fine…it would be best if this trash didn't fill your head with stupid facts." Takami headed to her desk, followed by Naruto and a disgruntled Minaka. "Mina-baka, unless you suddenly have amnesia, I expect you to go to your office and attend to your paperwork." Takami called out as she turned on her projector and started loading the various files she would need.

Minaka opened his mouth to complain but quickly clammed shut when a black mask with ten white stripes on its left half appeared, saturating the lab with its Killing Intent. Naruto slowly turned to face Minaka, a very sincere and utterly terrifying smile on his face as the mask floated beside him. "Hiroto-san, it would probably be best if you followed the suggestion of Sahashi-san. Unless…," Naruto made a hand-seal, causing a random steel pole to twist and bend into that of a metal hand which positioned itself at his ass. "You want me to use a little force?"

Minaka was out of the lab barely a second later, a trail of dust following his speedy departure. "That went well." Turning to Takami, he made an eye-smile at the woman. "The Sennen Goroshi rules and will always rule, dattebayo."

Takami mentally began to pray for the mentality of the Sekirei Naruto would wing in the future. Putting the finishing touches on her presentation, Takami asked a question that had been on her mind for a while. "Naruto-san, if you knew nothing about Sekirei, how did you know about winging one?" She questioned as she started the slideshow.

Naruto gave a careless shrug. "I was able to pick up Minaka's surface thoughts with one of my abilities. He was expecting something to happen when Miya-san and Kazehana-san started heading my way. His anticipation got me curious enough to allow them to kiss me, to find out what the 'winging' thing was all about."

Takami stared in astonishment at his admission. What did he mean by reading his surface thoughts? Wouldn't that require some sort of physical contact to work? Silently promising to get the answers to her question after the 'lesson', Takami turned and pointed to the picture of Sekirei No. #01, Miya. "Alright, the first thing you should know is that Sekirei aren't human." Noting the disbelieving look on his face, she continued. "Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. Once in the past 8 Sekirei spaceships reached earth of which at least one suffered severe damage and only the 8 Sekirei survived."

Naruto raised his hand, feeling as though he was back in the Academy again. "Were there more than 8 Sekirei on that ship?" To him, the concept of aliens wasn't so hard to accept. After all, the Elemental Nations had several beings that could be classified as aliens, such as the Bijuu. He just needed some time for it to really sink in.

Like Naruto, Takami shrugged in response to his question. "Your guess is as good as mine. The physiology of a Sekirei is similar to humans but there are significant differences. Most Sekirei have greater strength, speed, and stamina than any human being. They have similar requirements for their bodies like humans do; they need to eat food, drink water, and breathe air. The most important part of the Sekirei's body is the Sekirei Core, the source of a Sekirei's power and the life of a Sekirei. Sekirei who lost their core cease to function." She gestured to a few pictures of various terminated Sekirei.

Naruto's brow twitched as he noticed one very obvious feature. "Sahashi-san…are all Sekirei female? Also, why are they so well endowed?"

Takami had an amused smile as she turned to her 'student'. "Not all Sekirei are female, Naruto-san. While it's true that the majority of Sekirei are female, there are a few male Sekirei as well. As for why they're so hot…that's a secret." She smirked as his twitch reappeared. "Moving on, Sekirei have a strong ability called a Norito. To utilize this, they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite a prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Noritos and prayers. Multiple Sekirei that are under the same Ashikabi can also merge their techniques in order to create more powerful techniques. This puts most Ashikabi at a disadvantage, as only a few Ashikabi posses more than one Sekirei. An important rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei is terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the body."

Naruto arched a brow at that piece of information. _'I'll just leave a Kage Bunshin behind…standing guard over a terminated Sekirei just seems illogical.'_ "Who are Ashikabi?"

"Only Ashikabis can "wing" Sekirei, usually done through a kiss." Here, Takami pointed at him. "That was what you did with Miya and Kazehana. For someone like Miya to react so strongly to you means that you're no ordinary Ashikabi. The power of an Ashikabi also increases with the amount of Sekirei that they wing."

Naruto had to admit that he honestly wasn't expecting that. He was already more powerful than anyone could hope to comprehend and to hear that his power would increase… '_I'm gonna be such a fucking badass.'_

"So, Naruto-san." Takami folded her arms as she gave the blond a rather unsettling look. "What exactly did you mean by 'reading Minaka's surface thoughts'?" Naruto gave her a 'WTF' look and shook his head.

"Takami-san, I don't mean to upset you, but surely you don't expect me to start giving away information of my skills to someone I just met. As of now, the only people I would feel most comfortable sharing my secrets with would be Miya-san and Kazehana-san. However, I know nothing about them both so I'll hold unto them for now. Thank you for educating me on Sekirei…it certainly was interesting. Ja ne." With that said, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Takami gained a tick mark when she saw the leaves float all over her lab. "Just you wait, Naruto-san…I'll get you back for this." She muttered darkly as she began picking the leaves and disposing them.

**-Minaka's Office-**

As expected of the insane Head of MBI, Minaka's office was littered with various pictures of himself in very ridiculous poses. The second he arrived there, Naruto had to stop himself from twitching at the very creepy look that appeared on Minaka's face once again. _'I'm not seeing things…that actually __**is**__ Orochimaru's pedo face!'_ He coughed lightly, disguising his shudder at the thought of Minaka being a reincarnation of that pedophile. _'That's so disturbing and wrong that I can't even think about it without feeling sick to my stomach.'_

Minaka, who had been sulkily reading through the several stacks of paperwork on his desk, beamed at what he described as 'divine intervention from the hell that was paperwork'. "Naruto-san! Back already from your little lesson?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. _'Where else would I come from? Some secret room filled with illegal weapons?' _Nevertheless, Naruto silently nodded at Minaka before taking his book out once more. It would seem that Kakashi had left a rather lasting impression on him than he thought. "Takami-chan was very helpful in answering my questions and she seems like a pleasant person to talk to. However, there is something I would like to ask you."

Minaka hastily shoved his paperwork to one side of his large desk, silently thanking the gods above for his reprieve from the blasted paperwork. "Well you can ask away, Naruto-san…just don't expect me to answer all your questions."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at that. "What are you planning on doing with the Sekirei? From what I learnt, Sekirei have an instinctive need to find their Ashikabi, someone who empowers them in an everlasting bond of love."

Minaka chuckled, his hands clasped together and his left leg crossed over his right one. "I'm sorry Naruto-san, but it won't do for me to show such favoritism towards the first New-Generation Ashikabi. You and the following Ashikabi will soon find out what the game is all about…just not now." The sudden ringing of a cell phone brought Minaka's attention away from Naruto. "Unfortunately Naruto-san, I still have quite a bit of work to do, so can we continue this discussion another time?" Anyone could clearly hear the irritation in his voice at the mention of his 'work'.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to pester the man until he caved in and spilled the beans but refrained from doing so. He knew very little about the world itself, only receiving the history of Japan from Minaka, and he didn't want to leave the island just yet. Despite how suspicious Minaka was acting, he had valuable information on the Sekirei that Naruto was sure he hadn't been told. So for now, he would have to back down…something he really didn't like to do. "Very well, Hiroto-san. If you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

Minaka waved him off, getting an eye-roll from Naruto. Naruto strolled out of his office, his book out in front of him and whistling a jaunty little tune. As he made his way around the base, he briefly pondered on visiting Takami again but eventually shot that idea down. _'She'll just keep trying to pry information from me, so that's a no-go. Maybe I should head to their Sekirei training grounds? That doesn't seem like a bad idea…maybe I can try fighting Miya-san and Kazehana-san.'_ Stopping in a somewhat quiet hallway, Naruto closed his eyes and began to gather natural energy from the island. Within moments, a reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes and when he opened them, they had horizontal bar-like pupils and slits combined to look like a cross. With his heightened senses, Naruto was able to pinpoint the location of his two Sekirei and immediately set out in a new direction.

**-Sekirei Training Grounds-**

"Damn it! How the hell did we lose to that guy?!" Was the resounding cry that could be heard from the Sekirei Training Grounds. The First Disciplinary Squad were all treated to the sight of an extremely livid Karasuba pacing back and forth, cursing so profusely that they all wondered if she had finally snapped. "We should've easily destroyed him! We're the single-digit Sekirei, the ones who are supposed to defeat our opponents, not get our asses kicked!"

Kazehana shook her head at her fellow Sekirei. "You don't know just how powerful he is, Karasuba. You haven't been winged by him…trust me, we would've died if he had taken us seriously." That caught all their attention, excluding Miya. "I'm sure that Miya knew that fact when she was winged. Naruto-kun…is much, much stronger than her."

Matsu and Mutsu, who had finally been able to sit down, both stepped back in shock while Karasuba grit her teeth in frustration. They all turned to Miya, who was gazing at her hand in rapt attention. "Miya, is that true? Would you really lose if you fought at your full strength?" Karasuba grounded out, her hands gripping her blade with excruciating force.

Miya glanced at them, a frustrated look in her eyes. "Yes." Just that one word was enough to make the situation really sink into their minds. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, a stranger they had labeled as an ordinary human, had completely beaten them to the ground. Someone who was stronger than Sekirei No #1 was walking in this world, capable of shaping it to his very image… "Naruto…-kun completely outclasses me. When we clashed blades, it was like I was trying to push back a maelstrom with nothing more than a wooden stick." She glanced at the blade that rested on her hip. "Totsuga no Tsurugi wasn't able to withstand the force behind his blows for more than three strikes. His blade, Tensa Zangetsu, seems to be nigh indestructible to be able to withstand such crushing force."

Matsu nervously wrapped her arms around herself. "Um…Miya-tan…" Her voice was soft-spoken yet everyone could clearly hear her question. "How was it like when you got winged?" When they all stared at her, she huffed in annoyance. "What? He's so hot and has the power to match that sex appeal…I wonder if I can extract some of his DNA for experimentation, hehehehehe…" She soon trailed off in perverted giggles, not noticing the way the wind seemed to pick up and the rather cold look in Miya's eye.

Nevertheless, Miya decided to satisfy Matsu's curiousity. After all, it wasn't like she was going to experience something like that, right? **(A/N: Sorry honey, but only the author calls the shots around here)** "I suppose I could tell you what it felt like…" Not counting Kazehana, the other Sekirei immediately drew closer to Miya and listened with rapt attention as she recalled the experience. "It was like I was drowning in a sea of extremely potent energy…I could feel myself become engulfed by it, as helpless as a newborn child. However, instead of feeling fear, I felt safe…protected from all manner of things." She gazed at a particular spot, recalling the very steamy thoughts that had filled her mind during her winging. She felt a fleeting surprise before it gradually gave way to amusement at his Sekirei's lewd thoughts…wait, what?

"_**My, my, it seems like I've left quite the impression on Miya-san. I didn't think that Miya-san was such a lewd woman."**_Miya froze, her eyes widening slightly. She was sure that she wasn't hallucinating and the fact that the voice she just heard was the exact one of her Ashikabi proved that he was really speaking to her through their bond. _'Naruto-kun?'_

"_**The one and only. I didn't really expect this bond of ours to be so strong already…but I'm not complaining. After all, it means that I'll be close with Miya-san and Kazehana-chan."**_

Ignoring her Squad teammates, Miya giggled at his words though she had a light dusting of red on her cheeks. "Just what exactly is so funny, Miya-chan?" The sudden voice caught each Sekirei's attention and they instantly started searching for the perpetrator. "You guys aren't that perceptive, are you? Let me give you a hint: people rarely look up."

They all snapped their heads up, only to see the amused looking Naruto sitting on nothing but air in a crossed-leg position. (**Think Ultimate Tenkaichi, when SSJ4 Gogeta wins a fight)** He made an eye-smile at them and waved. "Yo!" Mutsu let out a fearful whimper and curled into the fetal position, frantically sucking on his thumb. Everyone looked at him with a bit of concern, though Miya and Kazehana could tell that Naruto was mentally laughing his ass off at Mutsu's pain. "Hey. You don't look so good." Mutsu stiffened as a shadow appeared over him. Slowly turning his head, despite common sense screaming for him to not look behind, Mutsu was greeted by the sight of his new fear. Naruto tilted his head and leaned close to the shaking Sekirei, his mind wondering just how he should finish him. _'Hmm…how about…yeah, that ought to work.' _

Mutsu?" He yelped in fear, rapidly backpedalling to try and put some distance between them. Unfortunately for him, a large skeletal hand erupted from Naruto and grabbed the male Sekirei in a vice-like grip. The man continued to struggle, almost foaming at the mouth, before Naruto cast his gaze upon him. "Tsukuyomi."

As though a switch had been flipped, Mutsu went limp and immediately fell unconscious. Turning around, Naruto was greeted for the second time to Karasuba's blade at his throat. "Karasuba-san, are you really sure you want to go another round against the one who stomped your ass so hard that your Squad had to request back-up?"

His only response was her sword pressing unto his skin, piercing the flesh slightly. He sent a pointed look to Miya and Kazehana that said 'please stay out of this'. Despite their innate instincts to protect their Ashikabi, they managed to nod and backed down to allow their Ashikabi to fight his own battles. Before Karasuba could make a move, Naruto had already placed his hand directly over her face. "Shinra Tensei."

Just like before, Karasuba was blasted away by repulsive force and sent flying into a nearby rock wall. Dazed from the unexpectedly fast attack, she was unable to react to Naruto's next move. "Chidori Senbon." Several thin senbons made of lightning pierced her limbs, rendering her paralyzed and defeated once more. "Normally I would kill you right here and now…but I won't. I want you to lie there, knowing that I held your life in my hands and spared you on a whim." He bore his chilling gaze down on her, unknowingly causing heat to course within her body. "The next time you try to attack me with the intent to kill, I'll take your life on another whim."

Having delivered his threat, Naruto turned away from her and marched up to his Sekirei, gently leading them somewhere farther away to talk privately. Matsu and Karasuba watched them leave, the later staring at his retreating form with shock, anger and slight fear. _'Of all the Ashikabi I had to get, why did it have to be the one that I pissed off?'_

**-Naruto-**

Once Naruto was certain he was far enough, he turned to both women and bowed lowly. "Kazehana-chan, Miya-chan, please forgive me for not returning your kisses. I'm sorry that I acted like a stupid bastard and I hope that we can move past this without any problems." Both Sekirei glanced at each other, clearly surprised at his actions. While it did bother them that he hadn't responded, it wasn't like they were going to hold it against him.

Gently grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet, Miya simply pressed her lips against his and relished in the pleasurable feeling her Ashikabi's lips invoked. Naruto, determined to make up for his earlier behavior, eagerly intensified the kiss and rested his hands on her shapely hips. Her crimson wings burst out, taking the appearance of angel wings. After a minute of this, they finally separated and Naruto immediately strode towards Kazehana while Miya caught her breath. As Naruto claimed Kazehana's lips, both paid no attention to the fact that her wings had appeared and continued their make-out session. After both of them taking turns for what was becoming their favorite hobby, Naruto recalled the last words of his partner.

_-Flashback-_

_"__**Goodbye Kit. Hopefully, you'll use our power for what you want instead of for what's right…you deserve it. Goodbye, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto…the new Juubi-sama."**_

_-Flashback End-_

'_Wherever you are, Kurama…thank you for giving me this chance to be happy.'_

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter of Maelstrom Ashikabi for you guys. Apparently, you guys really like this fic so I'll see what I can do to update quickly. I would like to thank all those that reviewed this fic and I encourage you to point out anything you don't understand or dislike. If you aren't happy, then I'm not happy because that means I've failed to entertain you.**

**I'm not really sure if it's an ability of the Sharingan, but in this fic, surface thoughts can be read by it and with Naruto now having it that should explain how he knew what they were called yet didn't know what they were. There has been a fic, one where Naruto gets the abilities of the Akatsuki, and he has that ability though physical contact is required…I think.**

**Sekirei List so far:**

**Miya**

**Karasuba**

**Kazehana**

**Akitsu**

**Yume/Musubi (trust me, I'll make it work)**

**Tsukiumi**

**Uzume **

**Homura**

**Kochou and **

**Kusano (Naruto isn't the same if he doesn't have a child that looks up to him…that and he can teach her some Mokuton techniques that she can replicate)**

**I am currently at crossroads: Challenger suggested that I give Naruto a human harem with Yukari, Takami and Miyajima ( Tsukiumi's tuner). While that might be fun, I wanted you guys to choose. A poll will be setup for you to decide if Naruto should have a human harem as well.**

**There are still two spots left for Naruto's Sekirei, so any last minute requests better come my way. Also, are the Lightning-type twins two different Sekirei or are they a two-for-one package deal?**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic of mine. If I did, MBI would be in serious shit by the time Naruto finds out about the Sekirei Plan.**

**Chapter 4: Thunder and Lightning**

"_**What the hell do you mean you failed again? Damnit Minato, this isn't the time for fooling around!"**_ A loud voice could be heard from the cell phone, held at arm's length by the recipient of the call. He was an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes and wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He had the look of despair on his face as he listened to his mother figuratively tear him a new one. _**"Now what are you going to say to Naruto-kun? 'Thank you for wasting your time on me?' Honestly…"**_

"I'm sorry, Mom…but I just froze and everything that Naruto-sensei and I reviewed just disappeared…" Sahashi Minato sighed as he left the campus of his dream college. He had just finished checking the results for their entrance exam and was utterly crushed to discover that he had failed…again! "Please don't tell Naruto-sensei about it just yet…you know how scary he can get and I don't think I can handle it right now." He begged. His sensei, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, was a certified slave-driver when it came to succeeding in something and was pretty terrifying when Minato often failed to deliver in his academics.

In her office at Kamikura Island, Takami cringed at that. No matter how much she denied it, Naruto never ceased to scare the crap out of her. _'I can't believe he taught Miya such a deadly technique…'_ _**"Well…I suppose I could give you a few days to pull yourself together before you face him. Just…I'm not really mad at you, Minato. Am I disappointed? Yes, but no one is perfect…though Naruto-kun might disagree with me. So long as you don't give up and work hard, I know that you'll go far in life."**_

Minato smiled at his mother's words of encouragement. "Thanks Mom…anyway, I gotta go and find an apartment to rent soon. Give me some time to think if I'll return back home. I'll talk to you later…Oh! Tell Yukari that I send my greetings. Bye." Ending the call with a soft 'click', Minato sighed as he entered the subway. He really wasn't looking forward to explaining to Naruto why he failed but prolonging it would grate on his nerves so much that he'd be a nervous wreck by the time he actually met him. _'What am I gonna do? I always dreamed of moving into the big city to go to college…but I've flunked the entrance exam twice now. Naruto-sensei is definitely going to grill me to death.' _He thought as he boarded a train.

During the trip throughout the subway, more depressing thoughts echoed in his head. _'I've got no education and no job…If this keeps up, there's no way I'll end up with a girlfriend.' _He looked out of the windows to see a large building in the center of the city. _'MBI…They've managed to buy the entire country. Even they're succeeding at something…'_

The trains soon came to a stop and Minato soon departed, walking with his hands in his pockets. "So where should I start looking?" He thought out loud.

"Hey, runt." Minato froze, the voice of the one he wanted to avoid coming from behind him. "Why so down?" Turning around and looking like he was going to his execution, Minato was treated to the sight of his sensei. Naruto was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt underneath a dark jacket that had a fur-covered collar. He leaned towards Minato, a pleasant smile on his face. "By the way, mind telling me how exactly you managed to fail the exam again?" Seeing the look of horror cross Minato's face, Naruto's grin grew predatory. "You mean you thought I wouldn't ask for your results from a friend of mine who works there?"

Minato could literally feel the temperature plummet as a black mask appeared behind Naruto, magnified to several times its actual size. Everyone in the street felt themselves freeze up at the fear-inducing mask while Naruto continued on with his lecture. "Minato, I told you so many times that you need to get over this problem of yours before it comes to bite you in the ass. And did you listen to me? You nodded your head like a doll and told me that you would definitely pass…and yet what happened? You still couldn't handle the pressure…"

Minato nervously backed away from his sensei, raising his hands as though to ward off the terror coursing through him. Everyone on the street sent sympathetic looks towards him as they scurried away, leaving the two of them alone on the street. "But I guess that you've beaten yourself up enough and for me to continue would shatter your already pitiful self-esteem." Naruto said, the mask and K.I. disappearing while an arrow with the words 'pitiful' stabbed Minato in the chest. "So, have you spoken to Yukari recently?"

Minato snapped out of his funk and shook his head. "No, I haven't spoken to her since last week. She was studying for her own entrance exams and I didn't want to bother her while she was in that mode." Here a slightly embarrassed look appeared on his face as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Well, that and I didn't really want to play 20 questions with her about you…he he."

Naruto could only chuckle at that. "Oh well…at least she works hard to achieve her goal…unlike her big brother." He smirked at Minato's downtrodden form before turning around. "As much as I'd like to stay and humiliate you, I've got places to go and time certainly won't wait for me. I'll see you around, Minato…hopefully, you'd have gotten a girlfriend by then." Without another word, Naruto headed off in a different direction. _'Either that or you'd have found your Sekirei…'_

As he headed towards his destination, Naruto recalled the time Takami asked him to teach Minato.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto stared at Takami with incredulous eyes while she hung her head in shame. "Wait a minute…your eldest kid, the one you said was sure to ace the exam…failed? How exactly did that happen?" _

_Takami sighed as she massaged her temple. "It seems like he can't really resist pressure and concentrate when the stakes are high. I've tried everything I can think of to help him; he just caves in…" Turning her eyes to Naruto, she shot a pleading look at him. "Please…I'm begging you, Naruto-san. Please help him pass his second try. I don't want him to turn into a delinquent like Minaka!"_

_Naruto, still wearing the clothes he arrived in, took a slight step back. "I understand that you want the best for him and while I'm flattered that you sought me out to help you, I really don't know how I can help him overcome this without…well, not without some pain. Why don't you ask Miya-chan? She's pretty good with kids." He offered._

_Takami shook her head. "I don't care if he goes through a little pain, Naruto. You're the only one forceful enough to hopefully get him to change his attitude and I'm pretty sure that he'd listen to you. While Miya is good with children, Minato is 19 years old and is most likely going to be distracted by her." Takami stated, crossing her arms as she started pacing up and down her lab._

_Naruto mentally debated the pros and cons of accepting. On one hand, Takami was a close friend of his and he really wanted to help her out…but on the other hand, he knew jack-shit about teaching academics. Training Konohamaru had been easier because they had been working with jutsu, something he was quite knowledgeable of… "Does that mean that I'll have to learn his entire syllabus before I actually teach him?"_

_Takami nodded, ignoring Naruto's put-out expression at having to learn stuff. "That would be best, Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, Mina-baka has some more work for me to finish so I won't be able to go back with you. Here's the address of our house," She handed over a piece of paper as well as an envelope. "Give this envelope to Yukari, my daughter, and everything will be alright…"_

_-Flashback End-_

"I wonder what Yukari-chan's doing…it's been a while since I've heard from her." He thought out loud, walking down the street. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed in frustration. He had been on the trail of two Sekirei, the Thunder Twins, who had been causing fights all over Teito and major property damage. Normally, he would've let the 'Sekirei Guardian' deal with it but eventually, his curiousity concerning their attacks overcame him and he set out to find them. Miya and Kazehana hadn't minded at all; after 21 years of him repeatedly dominating them both in their daily spars, they knew that worrying for his safety was unnecessary.

Speaking of his two Sekirei, he still hadn't fully revealed the circumstances that led to his arrival at Kamikura Island. He had told them about the Elemental Nations, the 5 Kages, his parents, his team adventures and even bits of his training. However, Naruto always clammed up whenever the events leading to his rebirth as the Juubi threatened to arise. He could tell that both Miya and Kazehana were getting frustrated with his constant evasion and knew that if he kept it up, there would be problems between them…something he had no intention of doing. _'I'll have to tell them today…I feel like such a jerk for keeping it a secret from them. Even Karasuba isn't taking my silence too well.'_

Yup, Naruto had winged Sekirei No. 04 Karasuba a few weeks after the First Disciplinary Squad disbanded and the Sekirei were released into the world. She had initially been upset at losing her chance to fight Sekirei No. 08 Yume, but soon grew to desire to fight Naruto. Naruto, who never really refused a fight, was always available to kick her ass and push her beyond her limits. The only thing that they never saw eye to eye on was her bloodlust. She often tended to overdo it in fights and didn't hesitate to take the life of her opponent; in fact, she lived to kill her opponents in very brutal ways. As such, Naruto had to constantly place some Genjutsu on her to hold back her killer urges. Not the best manner of dealing with it, but it was alright for now.

Naruto had also built his own house here, named Maison Izumo by Miya, using his Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique) that Yamato had shown him. He then used his Kage Bunshin to speedily master the jutsu and create a boarding house on the land previously owned by Takehito Asama. Naruto hadn't exactly been close with the MBI researcher, but apparently Takehito thought so; after all, who would leave his land to some stranger? The looks on his Sekirei's faces when he easily created the boarding house in less than five seconds were something that he would relish for a long time.

Naruto had also been expanding his skill list, despite the fact that all his moves could be considered overkill. After discovering the world of anime, Naruto had dedicated himself to learning all the badass techniques he had seen in series like Bleach, Dragon Ball, One Piece and various others. He usually practiced in his Pocket Dimension, along with his Sekirei, since they wouldn't be able to pass off the destruction caused as accidents in the real world. Though Maison Izumo did have training grounds, the sheer destruction caused by them usually meant that those grounds were used for light spars and meditation.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto widened his senses to try and pinpoint their location. He didn't have any material to track them with, so he was forced to rely on the rumbling sounds of thunder. He didn't have to wait long before a scream was heard as a sudden blast of purple lightning shot from the sky. "And that's my cue to move it…" Taking a quick look around to ensure his privacy, Naruto nodded his head at the deserted street he was on. Focusing chakra throughout his body, Naruto shifted into the starter position that sprinters took before running. "Jinton (Swift Release)!"

He blurred away, having a striking resemblance to Tite Kubo's Shunpo, running on top of roofs and heading towards the commotion. As he made his way towards them, he noticed the form of a woman also heading in that direction. Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, Naruto made out the clearly female Sekirei. He knew she was a Sekirei; her chakra reserves were comparable to that of Sasuke's before he died. She wore a long black coat with a mask and long, form fitting hakama. Her ensemble instantly made Naruto think of Ichigo's Bankai outfit. _'Note to self, gotta get me an outfit like that…' _

Naruto turned, just in time to see the two Sekirei launch another lightning blast towards the streets. Quickly forming a few hand-seals, he thrust his hands out at the lightning bolt. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" The lightning bolt was flung off course by the sudden gust of wind, ending up harmlessly fizzling out in the air. The twins both had an expression of shock for a few seconds before they began searching for the one who cancelled their attack.

Naruto landed a few feet from them, not only catching the attention of the Thunder Twins but the Sekirei Guardian as well. Now that he was up close, Naruto had to sweat-drop at the clothes the twins wore. _'Are they seriously wearing leather bondage clothes in public? What the hell? What if a kid saw them dressed like that?'_ The one with the bigger bust and darker outfit was tall with a slender build. She had long black hair that she wore in two ponytails and hazel eyes like her sister. "Who the hell are you and how did you stop our attack?"

"Sorry, but I don't like trading secrets with strangers. Anyway," He released some of his Killing Intent, saturating the area with it and sending the Sekirei down to their knees at the density of it. "Just what were you two idiots thinking, drawing attention to yourself like that? The Sekirei Plan, despite how much I despise it, is supposed to be a covert game where no one other than Ashikabi is supposed to know about. Yet here you are, flaunting your powers and causing problems for all of us…" He reined in his Killing Intent and narrowed his eyes at the defiant looks on their faces. "Looks like you won't listen to reason…"

"Shut up! I don't care who you are, but you'll be sorry for messing with us! Let's go Hibiki!" The bustier twin growled out, lightning shooting out of her fingertips. Her sister silently nodded, causing Naruto to sigh and make three hand-seals. Their mouths dropped in shock and a bit of awe as a large amount of lightning appeared in his hand, emitting a noise reminiscent of many birds chirping.

"Since everyone's cleared away from here, I don't have to hold back as much. Chidori…" He held his hand out, pointed straight at them. "Eisō (Sharp Spear)." The lightning surged forward, turning into a large blade-like shape and jolting them out of their shock. They leapt out of the way, only to yelp in shock and pain when the lightning branched into two blue rings that bound their arms.

Before Hibiki could shout at Naruto, he had already appeared behind her. "Futon: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist)!" Lashing out with a straight punch, Naruto unleashed a moderately sized whirlwind that sent both of them flying through several trees and debris before they landed in a tangled heap.

Naruto appeared in a swirling vortex, his Mangekyō Sharingan glaring at the defeated Thunder Twins. "Now, all this could've been avoided if you'd simply listened to me, dattebayo. I hope you two learn your lesson or else-" He was cut off by the sight of their rapidly reddening faces as well as the scent of arousal that permeated from them. _'What the hell? Is this how I make Sekirei react to me? By beating them up? No, that doesn't make any sense. If that were true, then Matsu and Mutsu would've reacted to me back then…'_

Hikari had never felt do hot before. Ever since she laid eyes on the man before her, her body had grown noticeably warmer than ever yet she had been quick to dismiss those feelings. Now however, she knew without a doubt that this man was her and Hibiki's Ashikabi. She leaned to his face, not noticing that her lightning chains had been released, and fiercely kissed him. Ten white wings appeared behind her, spreading themselves out to reveal their full glory, while the Sekirei crest appeared on her back.

As soon as she released his lips, he turned to the other twin and proceeded to wing her as well. Something told him that separating the sisters was wrong. He didn't know if it was because of the bond they had with one another or the fact that their power would be doubled if he winged both…all he knew was that it was the right thing to do.

High atop the rooftops, Homura resisted herself from leaping down to talk to the 'Maelstrom Ashikabi' as Minaka had dubbed him. She went over what she had seen of his fight and compared it with the data that had been recorded in Kamikura Island of his skills. _'The entire fight, he used his elemental advantage to deal with the potentially deadly attacks and also used the same element as them to bind and restrict them…Not bad.'_ She clutched her chest in discomfort as heat started coursing through her body. She blushed at the thoughts running through her head and shook herself hard. "Great, not only have I found my Ashikabi, but he just so happens to be incredibly powerful and handsome. At this rate, he might as well just wing all Sekirei…"

She turned away, missing the discrete glance Naruto shot to her and the appearance of a Kage Bunshin as it silently begun tailing her…

**A/N: I don't really have much to say right now…I've decided to remove Kusano from Naruto's Sekirei, though she will be taught by him, so she'll be with Minato…Matsu as well.**

**Yukari will make her debut soon as will Seo. The next chapter will have Naruto revealing the events that led to his arrival at Kamikura Island, Musubi's arrival and winging as well as Minato encountering Maison Izumo and the people living there.**

**Finalized Sekirei List:**

**Miya**

**Kazehana**

**Karasuba**

**Musubi/Yume**

**Homura (Female...I just don't like him being half male and half female)  
**

**Hikari/Hibiki**

**Akitsu**

**Kochou**

**Uzume **

**Tsukiumi**

**Toyotama**

**Ichiya**

**You guys don't like? If you can make a very strong case, I'll be willing to swap a few characters around so that Naruto ends up with your favorite. The human harem has been reduced to Yukari and Chiho; Takami will merely see him as her close friend and Miyajima just doesn't sit well with me. **

**Naruto will sometimes fight Sekirei in place of his own, though that will rarely happen. Minato might still have his six Sekirei…just different ones. You'll all find out how they all left Kamikura Island and how Naruto dealt with Minaka after learning about the Sekirei Plan later; for now, I humbly ask that you exercise some patience. **

**Ja Ne.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, Jiraiya would be continuously inspired by the Sekirei and Naruto would definitely be showered with love…and hot women.**

**Chapter 5: The Bijuu and the Fist Sekirei**

The walk back to Maison Izumo was both frustrating and enlightening for Naruto. Enlightening because he was able to discern the abilities and fighting styles of Hikari and Hibiki as well as their overall fighting experience. Apparently, they had been fighting others the minute they stepped out into the outside world and were even complimented on the Sekirei Guardian on having more experience than her. They often fought together as a team, covering each other as well as creating opportunities to strike against their opponents.

Unfortunately, the walk was also frustrating because he had to deal with the stares of the public as they went on their way. Then again, he was having two beautiful twins hanging off both his arms and positioning them between their breasts. The fact that they wore very revealing leather bondage suits that hugged their bodies very well also contributed to the looks of disapproval from the women and the glares of jealousy from the men. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he saw some of the men eye the twins with lustful hunger in their eyes. Judging by the tensing of their arms and the way they leant into him, Naruto correctly guessed that the twins had also noticed the looks being sent their way.

Releasing a slight burst of Killing Intent, Naruto had to hold in his snigger at the sight of their rapidly paling faces and shaking forms as he focused it on them, excluding the ladies and his Sekirei from his very terrifying K.I. "Seriously, talk about wimps." Hibiki drawled out, breathing in the scent of her Ashikabi. Despite the fact that he had only recently winged them, Hibiki found herself acting like she'd known him for quite a while. She found herself being comfortable with the notion of being with him romantically and she didn't really mind sharing him with other Sekirei.

Hikari made a grunt of agreement, not deeming the situation worthy of a verbal response. She had her right arm wrapped around his waist and her head buried in the crook of his neck as they walked down the street. Naruto discretely rolled his eyes and was slightly grateful that Maison Izumo wasn't that far away. _'Just a few more blocks, then I'll explain everything to Miya-chan, Kazehana-chan and Karasuba-san. Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan don't need to know about my arrival to this world just yet…too much information at a go is not really easy to deal with.'_

Naruto spoke in a low voice, not willing to be overheard having this conversation. "Before we arrive, I just have to ask: would you two mind if I happen to have more Sekirei?" He raised his hand to stop the incoming sparks. "It's not that I find you two undesirable, but I just so happen to have three other Sekirei living with me. I would like it if you all got along like sisters and that arrangement would be redundant if you two are unable to allow the others to interact with me romantically." He concluded, glancing at the two of them. Hikari had a contrite expression on her face, her arms tightening their hold on him slightly and a light dusting of red on her face. Hibiki, on the other hand, had an understanding look on her and silently nodded.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I understand that you don't want any ill-feelings between us and your other Sekirei and we can't force you to change your mind. All we ask is that you also find the time to be with us…right, Hikari?" The elder twin received a gentle nudge that coaxed out a nod from the unusually silent Sekirei.

"Uh, yeah. Say, Naruto-kun?" Hikari demurely called out, grabbing his attention. "Do you have any job or what? I mean, just how do you provide for your Sekirei?" Hibiki gazed expectantly at him, also curious as to how he made his living.

Naruto chuckled at that. "Well, I'm the author of the series known as 'Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', the latest best-seller this year and I also used to teach for a while…but that didn't go too well." He shrugged. "I'm thinking of publishing a new story, one my godfather used to write. He left me the entire collection before he died, and I'm pretty sure that it'll be just as popular here as it was back in my home." The rest of their journey was made in silence, each of them wrapped in their thoughts as they headed round the last bend. "We're here."

Hibiki and Hikari snapped out of their thoughts as they approached the large house and entered the gates. In front of them was a well-endowed raven-haired woman wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which showed her cleavage and belly button. She was lazily twirling her finger, causing small gusts of wind to clear the pile of leaves that had accumulated at the entrance. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun. Did you find the two troublemakers?" She then noticed the twins hanging off his arms and giggled. "Never mind…I can see that Maison Izumo is about to have two more tenants." She gave them a wave. "I'm Sekirei No. 03, Kazehana. Pleased to meet you…?"

Hibiki stepped forward, relinquishing her hold on Naruto's arm as she introduced herself. "Sekirei No. 12, Hibiki at your service." She made a small bow towards the more mature Sekirei. "It is an honor to meet you, Kazehana-san. Please take care of us." Her statement was followed by another short bow, this time with Hikari as well. Naruto held in the chuckle that wanted to make its appearance and turned to Kazehana, who was openly giggling at their antics though her face was a tad redder than before.

"Kazehana-chan," All women turned their attention to him in time to see his Mangekyō Sharingan, the spinning ellipses conveying a silent message to his second Sekirei. "Do you mind rounding the others and bringing them to the dining room? I have something to discuss with you…" The apologetic tone in his voice clued her in on what he wanted to discuss.

Kazehana resisted the urge to sigh and smack him. Despite how she and the others acted, they weren't really angry at him for keeping secrets. Sure they were frustrated; after all, it had been 21 years since they had been winged by him and that was plenty enough time for him to get close enough to them to reveal those secrets. However, Naruto wasn't normal; he didn't age physically, he had unlimited stamina, always had zero fatigue, never got sick…he was practically immortal. To him, 21 years was like a few months…it also didn't help that Sekirei themselves aged very slowly. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Karasuba and Miya should be in the training grounds, so why don't I take these two on a tour while you wait for us?" Giving them no time to answer, Kazehana grabbed Hibiki and Hikari as she entered the boarding house and headed towards the grounds. Naruto sweat-dropped as he heard various curses and profanities spew from Hikari's mouth at being dragged around.

_'It's like she's channeling her Inner Tayuya…scary.'_ He grimaced at the thought of the continuously swearing redhead and stepped inside, heading towards his designated waiting room. Sitting at the head of the table, Naruto mentally went over how he was going to do this. _'I could try telling them with words but I doubt that they'd believe me…I know! I can use Tsukuyomi and show them my memories, eliminating the amount of time lost if I had discussed with them as well as proving that I wouldn't be lying!' _Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto patiently began to meditate and gather nature energy. He found out that he could gather the energy much faster than he ever could as a human and had began working on gathering it until it was an instinctual thing. So far, he only needed about three seconds to undergo Sage Mode-an impressive improvement over his previous record of five minutes.

As he felt himself become one with nature, Naruto easily picked up the life force of his Sekirei approaching his location. He didn't even blink when the door slid open, revealing Miya and Karasuba. After they had disbanded, Miya had taken to wearing her hair in hime-style. She wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Karasuba on the other hand, still wore the uniform of the First Disciplinary Squad as a means of intimidating her opponents.

The First Disciplinary Squad were still revered as well as feared in the eyes of the younger Sekirei and Karasuba exploited this to her benefit. "Miya-chan, Karasuba-san, how have you been?" He questioned, keeping his eyes closed. He could tell by the scoff that greeted his question that they had another spar…and Karasuba lost once again to Miya.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good getting my ass handed to me by Miya. After all, being defeated once again by my fellow Sekirei is just something that I would categorize as 'good'." Even a deaf man could hear the sarcasm that dripped from Karasuba's voice like acid. Naruto merely made a rather absent noise, making a tick mark appear on Karasuba.

Miya giggled at the interaction before her while Kazehana appeared, followed by the twins with confusion on their faces. They both gaped when they saw Miya and Karasuba, two of the strongest members of the First Disciplinary Squad, sitting beside Naruto in a manner that only lovers could. They glanced at each other, one thought running through their minds at the moment._ 'He must be a fucking stamina god…so many possibilities…'_

Naruto opened his eyes, displaying his new Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan to them and gesturing to those standing to take a seat. After all those present were seated, Naruto began his explanation with a question. "Alright…I'm pretty sure that you all want to know just why I asked you all to come here. I won't bother wasting your time with words to answer your questions…that would take at least two hours out of our day." Ignoring the increasingly confused looks on his Sekirei, the twins being the most prominent cases, Naruto made the hand-seal for his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With no more than a slight distortion in the air, four clones appeared out of nowhere. Hibiki and Hikari let out an uncharacteristic scream while the other women shot amused glances at them. Then again, they had experienced something similar to the twins when they first saw his jutsu so they didn't really have the right to talk.

"What the hell?!" Hikari cried out, her eyes bugged out comically as her jaw worked to try and make sense of what just happened. Deep within her mind, the perverted aspect of her made a mental note to ask if Naruto would be willing to gang-bang her with his clones. Hibiki was in the same boat as her sister, her mind trying and failing to come up with an explanation for the phenomenon that just occurred. "How did you do that? The Professor said that Ashikabi didn't have abilities like Sekirei …just what the hell is going on?"

"Hibiki-chan," She immediately stopped freaking out when she heard the authoritative tone of his voice. Immediately snapping to attention, Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Everything will be explained in due time…all I ask is that you keep an open mind and that you promise to not reveal anything that you learn of me to anyone. Can you promise me that?" The two gazed at his dead serious gaze, enhanced by his new eyes, for about a minute before nodding resolutely.

"We promise to keep your secrets safe, Naruto-kun. You have our word." Naruto breathed a minute sigh of relief as he heard them agree to keep his secrets. It would've been very unfortunate if someone of high authority heard of his abilities and decided to leak them to other countries.

"Alright…look into the eyes of my clones and relax." They all did as he said, though they weren't sure what it would achieve. One by one, each clone opened his eyes while the original Naruto gazed into Miya's eyes. "3…2…1…Tsukuyomi."

-Realm of Tsukuyomi-

Miya, Kazehana, Karasuba, Hibiki and Hikari all blinked in confusion at where they were. They were in a fortress, built into a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of a fan framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it.

This throne had the crest of a fan on either side of it or two tomoe-like shapes below those as well. Directly behind the seat is a poster which has the kanji 狐 (_kitsune_; literally meaning "fox") surrounded by eight swirls. The design of the throne itself allowed for the poster to be clearly visible behind it. The hall itself was in a dilapidated state as there are numerous indentations in the wall.

Naruto sat on the throne and gestured towards them, making them notice that they were sitting on the same throne as he. "Allow me to introduce you to one of my eye jutsus, Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. I can even alter the perception of time with ease within the Genjutsu to make it seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds. This allows me to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing psychological trauma that will incapacitate them for a considerable period of time." Naruto held up a hand to stop the incoming barrage of questions from his Sekirei. "The reason why I decided to use it on you was to answer all your questions regarding my past as well as providing evidence to support my claims."

One big TV screen appeared in front of them, positioned in a manner which that allowed them to all see comfortably. Naruto shut his eyes and meditated as the screen lit up and began to play his first memory. As the Sekirei watched him live his life, Naruto could only pray that his life didn't get even more complicated. Unfortunately, he knew that was wishful thinking.

**-Time skip, One Week-**

Naruto smiled serenely as he watched Miya spar against Karasuba once again. The two seemed to have a fierce rivalry like the one he and Sasuke, though it was without the never-ending insults. Ever since he had revealed that he was a Bijuu, all of his Sekirei had began training even more than before. When he had asked, they all replied. "It would be insulting for someone of your strength to be the Ashikabi of weak Sekirei. We won't allow anyone to beat us…well, anyone besides you."

Unfortunately, his peaceful moment was shattered when Kazehana appeared in a gust of wind. "Naruto-kun, Hibiki and Hikari have run off again." He felt his eyebrow twitch with suppressed anger at hearing them being up to no good. For some reason, Hibiki and Hikari had gained the habit of attacking unwinged Sekirei and fighting them. In fact, it was this habit that had led to Naruto seeking them out.

"Fine…I'll go after them." He sighed, raising himself from his crossed-leg position. Turning to Kazehana, he left a few words. "Could you please tell Miya-chan, Karasuba-san that I'm going after the troublemakers? Thanks, Kazehana-chan." He disappeared using Jinton and appeared on the roof of a distant house.

"Those two are so going to get it when I find them…" He growled, easily going into Sage Mode from the rooftops. He scanned the area, looking for the two lightning-nature Sekirei and smirked when he located them. "Gotcha!"

**-Hikari and Hibiki-**

"Stay still, you little airhead!" Hikari cried out, shooting a beam of lightning towards the Sekirei they were chasing. She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sported a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown eyes and a brown hair with the back tied by a pink ribbon. Her hair was hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. She wore a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She also wore a pair of red combat gloves.

Said brunette avoided the bolt, twisting her body in impressive ways to avoid the barrage of lightning that was headed her way. She had been dodging them for over half an hour, an impressive feat considering that she was facing two elemental type Sekirei. "Why are you doing this to me? Please stop before someone gets hurt!"

The twins were about to reply, but were interrupted by a deceptively calm voice. "Hikari…Hibiki…Just what are you two doing?" The two cancelled the lightning that they had been gathering at their fingertips and slowly turned around, trying to buy some time for a bull-shit story. "Don't even bother trying to come up with a sob story, cause I'm seriously not in the mood." He growled out, the visage of a glaring fox with ten tails swinging appearing behind him and driving the two down on their knees in terror.

After chewing the two out for another two minutes, Naruto turned to the confused looking Sekirei. "Sorry about those two…I hope you can forgive them for all the trouble they've caused you." He apologized.

She gave a smile at that. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have done anything too drastic." She clasped her hands together, drawing Naruto's eyes to her large tits for a brief moment. "I'm Sekirei No. 88, Musubi! Nice to meet you, Mr…eh…?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I hope you do remember that the Sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret, so introducing yourself as a Sekirei isn't really the best idea."

Musubi made an 'oh' as she leaned in closer to him. He was about to ask what was wrong with her, only to catch the look on her face and immediately connect the dots. _'Okay, seriously, what the heck is it that I do to make them react to me?!'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Musubi pressing her lips unto his. _'Oh well…might as well enjoy it…'_ He thought, feeling Musubi draw upon his chakra as well as the wings that emerged from her back and the Sekirei crest that appeared on the nape of her neck.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you with this news but I have to say it: I will be taking a break to relax and unwind from writing fanfics. I won't post any chapters of my fics until the 24****th**** of this month and no amount of cajoling will change my mind. I may write but not post as well…**

**The next fic to be updated will be 'The Bijuu Pawn', followed by 'The Return of a Legend' and 'Naruto Namikaze: Saiyan Vizard'. Any suggestions for the last Sekirei in this fic? Since nobody seems to like Ichiya, I would like to hear who you wish to be the last Sekirei. Please note that the person you choose will be the last unwinged Sekirei in Homura's place.**

**Those who want Takami to be included in the human harem…*shrugs*what the hell, I'll just include her as well. For some reason, I feel like this chapter won't be received so well…**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime/manga that appears in my fic. If I did, Naruto would make the Sekirei plan a whole lot more interesting that Minato and the other Ashikabi would.**

**Chapter 6: Training, Sparring and the Water Sekirei- Part 1**

Naruto had to wonder why things always seemed to be happening to him. While he had led the twins back home with the promise of punishment, he had also been getting to know Musubi, his most recent Sekirei. She was very enthusiastic and energetic, a trait that had been his most defining aspect when he was still a Genin, but she had an extremely limited knowledge on the outside world and society in general. For example, she wasn't familiar with things like modesty, sexual innuendos, and even several popular expressions of the current generation. _'That's something I'm going to have to work on…I won't allow her to be taken advantage of by anyone, especially people like Minaka.' _He growled lightly at the thought of that man, startling his Sekirei at the animalistic sound that reverberated from their Ashikabi.

"Hey, sis…do you think he's into bondage? That growl just now tells me that our punishment is going to be very pleasurable yet painful." Hikari whispered to Hibiki, never taking her eyes off Naruto. The younger twin could only nod at her sister's assumption, silently praying that Naruto would deliver their punishment when he was in a better mood.

Musubi wrapped her arms around him, feeling his anger towards someone through their bond and attempting to diffuse it. "Naruto-kun, please calm down. We're all here for you…" Her concern for him managed to pierce the anger that he had, making him take deep breaths as he chastised himself for losing control of his emotions. Despite how much Minaka resembled scum like Tobi and Kabuto, he couldn't afford to act on his emotions like a child anymore.

He let out a little sigh as he drew Musubi closer to him. "Sorry for worrying you, Musubi-chan. I was…thinking of something unpleasant." He apologized. He gradually removed his hands from her and continued walking back to Maison Izumo while holding hands with her.

"That's okay, Naruto-kun. So long as you're alright, then I'm happy." She said, linking her arms with his and snuggling into his chest. The glares and Killing Intent from Hibiki and Hikari were expertly ignored by the two of them as they walked back. Naruto didn't use any of his high speed jutsu for two reasons: the first one was that he and the girls had made a turn into a busy street and there was nowhere for him to even attempt a jutsu. The second reason? Musubi was still almost a stranger to him, despite the fact that he was her Ashikabi.

Naruto stole a glance at Musubi, who was looking at all the various shops and buildings with awe and wonder. _'That's strange; surely she's at least seen pictures of stores…'_ As they continued walking, with Musubi pointing at different stores and asking what they were, Naruto came to the conclusion that she knew basically nothing about the outside world. "Musubi…" Catching the attention of the innocent looking brunette, Naruto hesitatingly asked his question. "This wouldn't happen to be your first time in the outside world…would it?"

Musubi nodded enthusiastically, not picking up the suppressed anger that coursed through him. "Yeah! I never knew that there were so many things to see and do out here! The Professor said that Musubi shouldn't leave the Sekirei Training Grounds until she was adjusted for the Sekirei Plan." She explained, only for her eyes to widen and her hand to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry! The Sekirei Plan was supposed to be a secret…" Her eyes began to water as she bowed her head in shame, awaiting her punishment for blurting the Sekirei Plan out.

Naruto blinked, somehow managing to effortlessly weave through the crowds with Musubi and the twins. She was acting as though she was expecting him to punish her for every little mistake she made, whether intentional or not; it was almost as though she had been taught to expect such an attitude from her Ashikabi. Adding that to his reasons to kill Minaka, Naruto decided to try something different to console his newest Sekirei. The bond formed when he winged a Sekirei was made from his youki, a form of energy similar to chakra yet immensely stronger. Now youki, in the descriptions of various shinobi, was said to be filled with nothing but negative emotions such as rage, hatred and sorrow. This was yet again another example of human ignorance; youki is not innately malevolent or negative. It is perceived as 'evil' because it is so huge and strong that the survival instincts buried deep within humans instantly categorizes it as 'bad' or 'dangerous'. Of course, the fact that demons only used youki in combat related events or activities was not something they knew. As such, youki was forever branded as malevolent and something to be deadly to the health of humans.

Thankfully, Naruto had received the memories of not only Kurama but of all the other Bijuu, though there were some things that he wished he had never known, and was able to change the 'feel' of his youki to one that exuded warmth and assurance; the 'feel' that demons had for their mates. Since the bond forged between Sekirei and their Ashikabi run very deep, it could be likened to marriage for humans or mating for animals and demons. Tracing the line of pink youki that connected him to Musubi, Naruto eased his youki through it into the brunette.

Musubi jerked as she felt various foreign feelings rush through her; from the assurance that he wasn't upset to the concern he had for her upbringing. She lightly flushed and found herself gradually relaxing against him, no longer worried about upsetting Naruto. Behind the couple, Hibiki and Hikari both felt the atmosphere around them become substantially more peaceful that it was a moment ago and shot curious looks towards the blond. Said blond was frowning slightly as they approached Maison Izumo, his thoughts on Musubi once again. _'Back then…when I tried to comfort her…'_

_-Flashback-_

_As Naruto's youki travelled towards Musubi, it suddenly stopped for no more than a split second before a piece of the youki broke off. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the youki infused with his feelings split into two, the discarded piece drifting towards another Sekirei Core stored in her naval. The other Core pulsated, sending a feeling of warmth and joy through the bond to him. 'What the…? It…it feels like she has another Sekirei within her….like a Jinchūriki…'_

_-Flashback End-_

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Hikari and Hibiki with a small scowl on his face. The two cringed under his look and found themselves avoiding his gaze. "Hikari. Hibiki." Both girls grew even more nervous at the disappointment in his voice. "Look at me." He commanded, keeping his face neutral and his tone even, further unsettling them. Both timidly glanced at his face, which was inexplicably covered in a face mask. Both girls blinked stupidly at that, their confusion overwriting their anxiety. 'When the heck did he put that mask on?...And how the hell did he do it so fast?'

"I expected better of the two of you than to go off and cause even more trouble in town…especially after I decided to show you some of my abilities and power." Musubi, who had been silently making silly faces at the two, quirked her brow in confusion. The Professor told her that Ashikabi were considerably weaker than Sekirei and that they didn't really have any abilities worth mentioning. Was her Ashikabi…different? Now that she thought about it, he did have a rather commanding aura surrounding him that made people listen to him….that and she could feel a practically an unlimited amount of power flowing from him into her, slowly bolstering her already formidable strength to new heights. He also didn't punish his Sekirei for making unintentional mistakes, something the Professor neglected to mention.

Folding his arms, Naruto continued his tirade. "Yet not only did you disobey my rule of leaving Maison Izumo , disturbing my relaxation and causing property damage to several buildings , but you also attacked a fellow Sekirei who was just trying to find her Ashikabi like you two were before…" Hibiki and Hikari felt even worse after that, knowing that his words were true. His gaze softened at the distraught faces and he exhaled softly. "Your punishment for your actions will be…" He closed his eyes, a small and feral smile creeping unto his face. "A little S&M time with Karasuba and I."

Hibiki and Hikari froze, their minds momentarily shutting down as they heard their punishment. Karasuba, Sekirei No. 04, was a very bloodthirsty and sadistic woman who only listened to Sekirei stronger than her and Naruto. Naruto himself could be very twisted and scary at times….so to hear that BOTH of them were going to be delivering some S&M…

They were both blasted back by a massive nosebleed, the incredibly erotic images conjured in their mind too much for them to handle. Naruto could only chuckle at the looks on their faces while Musubi gazed at them, perplexed at the continuous stream of blood that spurted from their noses and the horrified yet blissful expression on their faces. It was then that she fully caught Naruto's last sentence.

"Naruto-kun, you know Karasuba-sama?" She asked, her eyes turning wide and hopeful towards him. Her arms were clasped together over her chest, making her massive melons seem even bigger than they were, and she was leaning slightly towards him in a rather intimate manner. Naruto, on the other hand, raised a brow at her question. Karasuba wasn't a very social person, though she could be when she needed or wanted something from someone.

"Yeah, Karasuba-san is one of my Sekirei…unfortunately, she and I aren't getting along as well as Miya-chan and Kazehana-chan, though I suppose I'm also to blame for that." He explained as he slung the unconscious Hikari over his shoulder. Making sure he had a comfortable and secure grip on her, he turned to Hibiki and easily picked her up, ignoring Musubi's cries of helping him out. Giving her a reassuring smile, Naruto continued. "Don't worry about it…they're not heavy at all. Anyway, besides the fact that the First Disciplinary Squad is rather famous, just how do you know Karasuba-san?" He questioned as they made their way inside Maison Izumo.

Despite the fact that she wasn't really happy about letting her Ashikabi carry his other Sekirei, Musubi still had a smile on her face as she proceeded to answer his question. "I've known Karasuba-sama for quite some time. She helped me out of a tight spot and we've been friends ever since!" She enthusiastically replied, throwing her arms upwards and causing her tits to jiggle nicely. "She and I made a promise to each other; we promised that we would keep fighting and living until we were the last ones left."

"Karasuba made that kind of promise? Huh…I don't really recall such a time she would've met you…" Naruto trailed off, trying to recall a time Karasuba had returned from her outings in a different mood. He was cut off from his recollection by the front door by Miya. She took one look at the quartet and giggled softly at the situation the twins had landed themselves into.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. Is this young woman a friend of yours?" She gestured to Musubi, who was waving at her with a happy smile on her face. Naruto gave her an 'I'll explain everything later' look and shifted the two girls he was carrying slightly.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you from something Miya-chan but I need to drop these two in their rooms…so do you mind showing Musubi around while I tuck them in?" Miya nodded her head, silently eyeing the young woman in front of her. She knew that Musubi was a Sekirei-it was something that all Sekirei instinctively knew, much like how animals could tell that another one of their kind was around.

Naruto ambled out of the hallway, leaving Miya and Musubi alone. Miya gave a gentle smile towards the brunette, easily quelling the embers of nervousness that had started to ignite within Musubi, and introduced herself. "Hello Musubi-san. My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Miya, Naruto-kun's wife. Pleased to meet you." She bowed lowly.

Musubi bowed as well. "Hello. I'm Musubi, Naruto-kun's new Se- friend, I mean." It would seem that Musubi had taken Naruto's advice of not revealing her status as a Sekirei to heart. After all, he was her Ashikabi so maybe that shouldn't have been so unexpected. "I didn't know that Naruto-kun had a wife…" She stated, her confusion and slight jealousy seeping into her voice. Miya merely giggled at that and smiled once again.

"Of course he has a wife…in fact, with you here, he now has six wives." Miya just had to giggle once more at the incredibly amusing confused face of Musubi. "Don't worry about it, Musubi. Aren't all Sekirei who are winged by their Ashikabi in a relationship as binding as marriage?"

While Musubi wasn't the sharpest kunai in the toolbox, her winging had produced some rather interesting results in terms of her intelligence. She was able to pick up Miya's insinuation and her eyes widened in disbelief. "You're a Sekirei as well?"

"Yes I am. I'm Sekirei No. 01, Miya. Since Naruto-kun has his hands full with Hikari and Hibiki, why don't we get started with the tour?" Musubi nodded, still processing the fact that the bond between Sekirei and their Ashikabi could be so binding that it could be related to being married….without the risk of divorce.

Meanwhile, Naruto was making his way towards the training grounds in search of Karasuba. Out of all his Sekirei, she was the most sadistic and battle-hungry one….She always preferred to kill without hesitation and while that appealed to his demonic side, he didn't like it when she killed ordinary humans to sate her bloodlust…It caused some rather troublesome stirs in the police force and he really didn't feel like dealing with them at all. Opening the sliding doors, he casually ducked his head, avoiding the incoming kunai that passed right where his head was.

"Kara-chan…you on your period or something?" A volley of blades streaking towards him was her answer, containing kunai, shuriken, senbon, daggers etc. Naruto simply activated his Jikukan Ido, letting the many sharp objects pass through him and embed themselves into the wall behind him with a bored look on his face. "Seriously, haven't you learnt that I can just become intangible to avoid each and every attack you make?"

Karasuba grinned at her Ashikabi, her lips unconsciously wetting themselves as she gazed upon him. Ever since he had revealed himself as a Bijuu, she had found herself getting more attracted to him than she had before. Back then, their relationship had been strained and she had been very stubborn; disobeying his orders at the slightest opportunity, killing innocents to annoy him and even throwing away his supply of ramen. She unconsciously winced as she recalled that time, when he beat her so badly that she thought she was going to be terminated by his hands.

"Hey, one of these days you just might forget to use that damn technique…so think of this as me keeping you on your toes." She retorted, slowly drawing her blade from its sheathe. "Now hurry up and take us to your pocket dimension…it's been a while since I fought you." She smirked as Naruto raised a brow and crossed his arms, silently forming his youki shroud. The youki had taken a blood-red vermillion colour and slowly burnt his upper clothing off, giving Karasuba quite the show. "If you're wondering how I knew you wanted to spar with me, then you really are an idiot." Naruto made no response to her insult, knowing that she was just like that. "You only call me Kara-chan whenever you want to fight…that and I can feel your emotions."

She took several steps towards him, her grey eyes locking unto his crimson slit ones. "I can feel the thirst for battle you have within you, the frustration at fighting weaklings…and your eagerness for the other Ashikabi to challenge you…" Naruto shifted slightly, the only indication of his surprise. _'She was able to discern that much from me?...'_

Karasuba slung her sword unto her shoulder, resting her unoccupied hand on her hips and cocked her head. "Sooo….are we going or what?" Naruto rolled his eyes and used his Jikukan Ido once more to travel to the private training grounds of the Uzumaki household.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

They appeared a swirling vortex at the same place where they had found out everything about their Ashikabi. Karasuba immediately settled into her stance, the classic Kendo stance, while Naruto silently got on all fours, reminiscent of his battle against Sasuke at the Valley of the End. The two narrowed their eyes at one another, tensing their muscles as they prepared themselves for the one-sided spar that was about to take place.

**A/N:….Sorry, but the story will start to pick up after this chapter. For those wondering why I'm posting this chapter now instead of Friday, I just happen to be refreshed and found myself unable to resist giving you another chapter to read. The next chapter should be out by Friday or the beginning of the week after.**

**Musubi and Yume are going to share one body, like how Naruto and Kurama are doing in the manga right now, but every new moon the personalities will switch. So one new moon, Musubi will be in control and the next new moon, Yume will stretch her legs for a bit. This will most likely result in Karasuba fighting Yume at every chance she gets and Naruto will get to see just how the 'Sekirei of Fate' really interacts with others.**

**I've been thinking about the Sekirei list and I've decided to change it from 12 to 14. This is because one of Challenger's ideas that really appealed to me…So without further ado, I present to you the finalized Sekirei List:**

**Miya**

**Karasuba**

**Kazehana**

**Musubi/Yume**

**Akitsu**

**Homura**

**Hikari/Hibiki**

**Tsukiumi**

**Uzume**

**Kochou**

**Toyotama**

**Kusano**

**Matsu**

**Yahan (That fighting style of hers is really effective and would make it interesting for Naruto when they spar or fight)**

**Please do not try and force me to change my choices. I have a plan for Kusano that would make it a lot less awkward for Naruto and since Naruto has been with perverts his entire life, it would be fun for him to be paired with the perverted brain-type Sekirei.**

**Review and tell me how good or bad this chapter was. Also, while Miya has Naruto's Clan names attached to hers…it isn't a 'legal' marriage…the circumstances surrounding that situation? Wait for the later chapters to give the full explanation.**

**The punishment for Hikari and Hibiki will be done in the next chapter as well. Once again, please review as well as PM me if you have any questions you want me to answer.**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime that appears in this fic. If I did, Miya wouldn't be so stiff when it comes to rules and Yume would actually get some reasonable screen time. Also, Kusano would be a teen…great recipe for drama.**

**Chapter 7: ****Training, Sparring and the Water Sekirei- Part 2**

The two stared at each other, their eyes gazing into the others with their respective emotions. In Karasuba, her eyes were filled with smoldering excitement at the fight she was about to have and she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her hands. She had a dark and bloodthirsty smile on her face, wetting and licking her lips in anticipation. Despite the almost disturbing energy her eyes showed, her body was as still as stone. She had her left foot slightly behind the right with the left heel slightly raised, both feet parallel, her hips straight forward, shoulders relaxed and her spine perpendicular to the floor at all times. Her stance was solid, with her center of gravity between both of her feet, and her nodachi was in a middle guard posture with point of sword level with throat. Her arms were held forward with only a slight bend at the elbow.

Naruto's eyes, on the other hand, were cold and hard as diamonds. He was settled on all fours, reminiscent of the times he used Kurama's chakra. His youki shroud even looked like his former one, including all the benefits yet didn't have the glaring setback of his previous shroud. He wasn't in any particular stance, merely staying still and waiting for Karasuba to make the first move. That was one of the first lessons he had learnt from Gai: Never be the one to make the first move. By making the first move, you give your opponent the opportunity to discern your fighting style first-hand and come up with a way to crush it. It had taken him a while to get it down, a result of his characteristic impatience, but Gai managed to literally pound it into his head. His shroud's tail moved languidly in the air, making slight gusts of wind blow across their arena.

Unknown to Karasuba, Naruto was considering the effects of using Sage Mode with his youki shroud, something he had never shown before. He could feel Karasuba's subconscious desire to see some of his power in battle and he felt himself gradually leaning towards using it now. While he didn't want to kill her, obviously, some part of him wanted to dominate her. To utterly crush her, exert himself as her master and superior…and this wasn't related to just combat. Banishing his thoughts to the recesses of his mind, Naruto finally had enough of just standing there. _'To hell with this…I can't take standing still this long!'_

Karasuba could barely feel her Ashikabi's initial strike, an extremely fast overhead strike streaking from her right side, and narrowly dodged his attack. She immediately lashed out with a roundhouse kick, only for it to hit nothing. Instinctively parrying his swipe with her blade, she countered with a blindingly fast slash that Naruto easily avoided. Her instincts screamed at her and she moved, blurring away from her spot. She turned just in time to see his youki tail crash into her previous position. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting such an obvious detail. _'Damnit! I should've kept my attention on that damn tail-WOAH!'_

She flung herself to the side, avoiding Naruto's dropkick from hell. Not wasting anytime chastising herself for spacing out, Karasuba threw several shuriken from her holster. Naruto didn't even blink as the kunai clashed against his shroud, disintegrating into nothing as soon as contact was made. Karasuba nodded, as though knowing that outcome was to be expected. She tightened her grip on her nodachi and lunged forward, moving at impressive speeds. She narrowed her eyes as she came closer to him, seeing his claws twitch and his tail snap to attention.

She suddenly flung her blade towards him, throwing it in a wide arc that dashed towards Naruto. At this, Naruto finally moved from his position; he back-flipped over the approaching blade, concentrating chakra into his eyes. The rotating blade seemed to slow to a crawl as his reaction speed increased, allowing him to see the thin ninja wire attached to the handle. Time slowed down and Naruto felt his eyes widen when the wire was pulled, triggering a hidden mechanism within the blade. He immediately replaced himself with a nearby log, wincing slightly when he saw the log be ripped to pieces as a second blade sprung out from the handle.

Landing gracefully, Karasuba made a grunt of slight frustration as she watched her plan fail. While she was somewhat expecting it, it was disheartening to see your opponent maneuver himself out of your grasp. She snapped her wrist back, pulling her blade back into her hands and sighing. _'Oh well…guess I'll have to attack at a distance.'_ Lifting her blade into the air, she closed her eyes and sidestepped an axe-kick. She paid no mind to the resounding crash Naruto's kick made, already bringing her sword down in murderous descent.

She growled lightly as she found her blade blocked by his tail, before twisting her body to avoid his roundhouse kick. As he spun in mid-air, Karasuba lashed out with her knee and slammed into his groin with mind-jarring force. When Naruto paused and hunched over, his youki shroud dissipating in an instant, she drew back her fist…

She felt excruciating pain originating from her groin and immediately went rigid in pain. She slowly sank to the floor, her mouth etched in a silent scream and her eyes wide and filled with pain. As she lay on the floor, she barely managed to raise her head and see Naruto's leg still stretched out. She bit back the stream of curses that she _really_ wanted to let loose on him and barely managed to wheeze out. "W-What…the hell…bastard…"

Naruto flipped her off, earning a growl from the downed Sekirei. "In any fight, there are no such things as gender barriers…besides, you kicked me in the nuts! That was me giving you a taste of your medicine, dattebayo!" He said loudly, his verbal tick appearing once again. He was rewarded with the sounds of Karasuba's growls as she ever so slowly stood up, wincing every now and then. "Well, let's kick this up a notch! Kaimon: Kai!"

**-Maison Izumo-**

As Miya led Musubi round her new residence, she winced slightly as she felt Naruto's battle-lust increase continuously. Despite the fact that she and Karasuba didn't get along well, she felt some minute amount of pity for her "younger sister". After all, she was the closest in terms of strength to Naruto and even she only sparred with her Ashikabi whenever she felt herself grow prideful. She didn't want to entertain another beating from Naruto like he did all those years ago. "Here is your room, Room 203." She gestured towards a mostly bare room, which only had a futon and desk in it. "I'm sorry if it's a little bare but I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind going shopping for some more furniture."

Musubi gave Miya a dazzling smile, her arms thrust into the air. "Don't worry, Landlady-san! Musubi likes her room very much!" The sheer joy that Miya heard from Musubi was enough for a few alarm bells to ring in her head. Even though Sekirei were different from humans, they were still close enough to blend within human society and act like one. Musubi's behavior was disturbingly reminiscent to that of Naruto's previous one, making Miya wonder if the buxom brunette had been abused in MBI.

"Miyaaa….what are you doing?" Came a voice behind them, one which Miya had long picked up on before the person appeared. Musubi swiveled her head to Kazehana appear, her eyes curious at the sight of another Sekirei. "Umm…sorry for being blunt, but who are you?"

Musubi was instantly in her face, startling the Wind Sekirei and causing her to back up a bit. Miya raised a brow at what just occurred, slightly surprised that Musubi was able to move so fast. _'Then again, she was only moving from the centre of her room to the door so it really shouldn't be that impressive…no…what makes it so impressive is that she was able to move fast enough to surprise Kazehana.'_ Clearing those thoughts from her head, Miya was treated to the sight of Kazehana comparing her bust size to Musubi.

Kazehana was unashamedly cupping Musubi's huge chest, feeling the weight of each of her breasts as well as the way her fingers were sucked into those fleshy orbs. "Well, well, well. Musubi-chan's jugs aren't bad at all, though mine are definitely bigger…" Musubi couldn't reply, panting slightly as she felt sparks of pleasure run through her body at Kazehana's ministrations. In an instant, the pleasure she felt turned to fear as the temperature plummeted to a chilling one. Kazehana stopped, belatedly realizing that Miya was right in front of her…and judging by the amount of K.I. that she felt, she was pissed as hell.

Both women slowly turned around, their joints making strange creaking sounds as though they had suddenly aged a lifetime, only to huddle together and whimper in the case of Musubi. Miya's eyes were overshadowed by her hair, dark purple waves of energy rolling off her in small waves while a huge mask appeared behind her like a twisted guardian deity. It was the same colour as her K.I. and had sharp horns, metallic eyes and a disgusting smile on the leering mouth split from ear to ear. "Kazehana…illicit relations are strictly forbidden in Maison Izumo…must I always remind you?"

Withholding the retort that wanted to burst from her lips, Kazehana laughed nervously as she kept darting her eyes away from the mask. "Oh, Miya-tan…has anyone told you that you're a very scary person?"

Musubi had taken several steps away from Miya, shivering in fear of the slender woman before her. Before things could escalate even further, the doors slid open to reveal Naruto and Karasuba. The latter had multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, her left arm was dangling limply and she was glaring daggers at Naruto. Said person completely brushed off her chilling glare and waved at the others, unintentionally dispelling Miya's hanya mask. "Miya-chan, don't you think you're being a bit too hard on Kaze-chan? She **is** entitled to some sexual activities with me, you know."

Miya felt her eye twitch as Kazehana blew a raspberry at her from her cover behind Naruto, silently plotting revenge against her old friend. "That may be true, Naruto-kun…but that doesn't mean she should do such acts to other members of the house…like Musubi."

"Karasuba-sama! You really are here!" Everyone turned to see the brunette practically body-slam the injured Karasuba, who looked torn between irritation and amusement. Musubi paid no attention to all that, focusing on engulfing Karasuba in a bear hug. "I'm so glad that you're here! Is Naruto-kun your Ashikabi as well? That's so good; now we can fight together forever!" All this while, her grip on Karasuba had tightened considerably and she was bouncing up and down the room with Karasuba stilled wrapped up in her embrace.

Finding it hard to breathe, Karasuba fixed a smile on her face. "Yes, it's good to see you too…but do you mind letting go?" She managed to ground out. Musubi, however, was still in her own world and didn't register Karasuba's strained plea. She continued to hug the Black Sekirei, her monstrous strength unintentionally causing more pain for her friend.

While the two interacted with one another, neither of them noticed that Naruto and Miya were looking at Musubi with intense concentration. Naruto was still curious as to why there was a secondary Sekirei Core within Musubi and decided to take a look at it. Sending his chakra into the second Core, Naruto felt several emotions that weren't his running through his 'link' with Musubi. He resisted the urge to take a closer look lest he cause something to go wrong with Musubi. A scream of pain jolted him out of his examination, only for him to sweat-drop as he saw Karasuba resort to biting Musubi for freedom. _'Guess I have to rescue Kara-chan…after all, we still have some twins to punish…kukuku…'_

In another room, Hibiki and Hikari felt a cold chill run down their spine as their lower lips began drooling. The two stopped what they were doing and shared a glance before Hibiki, the more calm and level-headed twin, spoke out. "Naruto-kun is coming to punish us, isn't he?"

Hikari mutely nodded, trying to avoid thinking of what they were going to receive for disobeying their Ashikabi's orders.

**-Later that night-**

Dinner was a…strained affair, to say the least. The lightning twins had kept their eyes on Naruto and Karasuba with wariness, the latter leering at them in a frightening way that clearly didn't help settle their nerves. Miya and Kazehana kept shooting amused looks towards them while Musubi paid them no mind, shoveling plates of food down into her stomach. There hadn't been much conversation at the table, save Musubi's exuberant introductions to everyone else, and they had all wrapped up and headed to bed…well, those that weren't going to be punishing the twins.

Hikari and Hibiki jolted when their door was flung open unceremoniously, revealing the demonic looking visage of Karasuba. She was wearing a black mini skirt with short side zipper goes with the black corset that had multiple front buckles that were offset to the left and a folded down portion on the neckline to the right that revealed lots of studded accents. Three chains hung down from the front of the corset and wrapped around to the back, leaving them hanging down her right side. The matching black bolero jacket also featured stud accents and the black hat topped off the provocative ensemble, complete with black fingerless gloves and a black crop whip. Her nodachi was strapped to her back, giving her an intimidating yet erotic look.

She smirked as she sauntered towards them, her eyes narrowed to slits as excitement danced in them. "Well now…who's been a naughty girl?"

**-Unknown Location, Shinto Teito-**

Above the buildings of Shinto Teito, two women watched the city slowly close down as people went home. The first one was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She wore pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil which surrounded her body. She was perched on a rooftop, staring at the moon wishfully.

Her companion was none other than the Sekirei Guardian herself, Homura. She was in her usual long black coat with a mask and long, form fitting hakama. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against a wall, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the relaxing cool breeze that drifted about. "Uzume…" She called out, her closed eyes preventing her from seeing her companion turn her sights towards her voice. "Tell me…have you felt yourself react to anyone yet?"

Uzume sighed, holding her long hair in place as an unexpectedly strong breeze whipped up and threatened to whip her hair about in its wake. For a while there was only silence between the two before it was broken by Uzume. "No…there hasn't been anything at all." She let out a forlorn chuckle, only to stop when an unknown male voice called out.

"Really? A woman such as yourself hasn't been able to find her Destined One? Such a shame…" Both of them spun around, landing in defensive stances as they regarded their unwelcome guest. He was wearing a black gi over a crimson undershirt which was secured by a navy blue sash. He had black wristbands as well as four black vertical lines on his forearms, along with dark blue steel capped boots that were outfitted with black laces. He had shoulder long spiky golden hair with two long bangs that reached his jaw line, smooth unmarred skin and soul-piercing crimson slit eyes.

He was standing right behind the two of them, a slightly amused expression on his face as he looked at the two Sekirei in front of him, unfazed by the glares being sent his way. Homura frowned as she looked at him. _'What…why does he feel so familiar?'_ She wracked her head, trying to remember just where she had seen him from while Uzume brought out her veils, trying to intimidate him into leaving.

As the veils came out, Naruto felt an idea start to take root in his mind. _'I wonder…if she can use them like Konan…' _Idly putting those ideas at the back of his mind, he decided to test out a theory that had been brewing in his subconscious. He flared his chakra in an extremely grandiose manner, allowing it to pulse out like sonar. While it wasn't enough to physically manifest itself, Naruto could swear he heard a pinging noise as his chakra washed over the surrounding fifty feet of land where he was.

Uzume and Homura both gasped out loud as they felt a ripple of energy wash over them. Uzume felt herself become slightly stronger, her veils becoming longer as well while Homura felt the flames within her intensify and grow slightly. Then, with the force of a speeding Saiyan running for his food, the feelings hit them. Uzume actually flinched, stepping back as though she had been decked hard in the face. She swayed at her spot, panting as she brought her hands to her chest and noticing how fast her heart was thumping. Her temperature had also risen to almost unbearable levels; however, it was the inexplicable feeling of completeness that erased the last shreds of her doubt that he was her Ashikabi.

Homura once again felt herself heat up as she continued staring at the man before them. While she was indeed reacting to him, Uzume seemed to have had a more potent dose of whatever it was he did, allowing Homura to see him chuckle and turn around to walk away. Panic sprang in her heart and she found her lips moving on their own. "Wait! Ashikabi-sama!"

He stopped, mollifying the fear that had appeared in the hearts of both Sekirei, and turned around with a mischievous look on his face. "Me? Ashikabi-sama? Don't be so formal…just call me Naruto." He waved off their stuttering explanations and shrugged, seemingly contemplating his next move. "You know what? I think it would be better if you two sought me out." He ignored the hurt looks on their faces, he wasn't sure if the masked female was hurt or angry at him, and hammered on. "Why the long faces? You should be able to find me on your own, especially if you have the 'Sekirei Guardian' by your side."

Homura took a step back, her eyes expressing her surprise. "How is it that you know who I am? Even some of the Ashikabi and Sekirei from the four regions don't know who I am!"

Naruto put his hands in his pocket as the wind around him begun to pick up. "A week ago, you watched as I fought and defeated Sekirei No. 11 and 12, Hikari and Hibiki." He supplied, gathering chakra for his exit.

Homura's eyes widened and her voice was caught in her throat abruptly in recognition. "You… you're…"

She was unable to get another word out as a strong gust of wind appeared, forcing the two to cover their eyes as the fierce winds whipped against them. Soon the whirlwind died down, and when they removed their hands, they were disappointed to see that Naruto had disappeared.

**-Maison Izumo-**

"So? Are you ready for another round, bitch?" Hikari, the more stubborn and emotional twin, nodded her head, too far gone in the pain/pleasure that she felt. She was handcuffed to her bed, her clothes ripped to shreds and spread-eagle. Her mouth was gagged with a gag ball and she had nipple clamps with chains attached to it. She weakly raised her head up, trying to silently plead with her tormentor to let her climax and end it, only for a lump of dread to develop in her throat. Standing in front of her was Karasuba, wearing a massive 12 inch strap-on toy and licking her lips in anticipation. She positioned herself at the entrance to Hikari's glistening snatch, teasing the elder twin's outer lips and sensitive clit. "Hmm? I should plow your pussy till you drop dead? Well why didn't you say so!"

Without a second thought, Karasuba rammed her toy into Hikari's pussy, relishing in the screams that the younger Sekirei made. Gripping Hikari's legs, Karasuba really started to hammer her pussy with renewed vigor, her breasts bouncing wildly with every thrust she made as the sounds of flesh smacking each other echoed in the room.

Behind the two, Hibiki was on the point of passing out; her eyes were unfocused and glazed over, her body was wracked by spasms as her pussy was plowed again and again with a rapidly increasing thrusts of a sex machine. Like Hikari, she was bound and gagged, unable to do anything but orgasm again and again. As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she barely heard Karasuba's words. "Alright, let Round 3 begin…NOW!"

Their screams and moans of pleasure lasted the entire night.

**A/N: Here's your chapter guys. I decided to let Karasuba have all the fun this time…next time will be different. The next chapter will be out soon, probably next week or so.**

**Has anyone read Naruto 599? I can't really say I'm surprised that Tobi is Obito but I feel like there is more to it. People have been screaming that Kishimoto's just fucking with us, that Tobi is really Izuna or some Orochimaru rip-off who is using Obito's body. To those who cook up these and many other fabricated ideas…wouldn't you just wait for Kishi-san to explain everything to us? I for one believe that we're about to be trolled again once again….**

**I admit that I'm also getting fed up with Tite Kubo. Soul Society is taking a serious beating, Kenpachi was beaten by this Juha Bach guy, Ichigo is STILL stuck in the Dangai…what the hell?! Right now, all I want to see is whether or not Ichigo regains his Hollow powers. **

**Naruto had made contact with Homura and Uzume…the next will be our favorite tsundere blonde. I have a problem with her Shakespearian English, so I may or may not change that…Read, enjoy and review people!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime that appears in this fanfic of mine. I know I've said this loads of times but hey, you can never be too sure, can you? **

**Chapter 8: Training, Sparring and the Water Sekirei-Part 3**

Naruto sat in a cross-legged position inside his pocket dimension, his arms placed on his lap and his eyes closed. He was meditating at the border between a large forest and a meadow which had a large waterfall flowing behind him. The area had sent a brief wave of nostalgia through him; it looked so much like the training grounds when he, Kakashi and Yamato worked on his chakra nature manipulation. This area had become a "sacred place" for him due to the familiarity it exuded as well as the staggering amount of natural energy that Naruto sensed. It also allowed him to relax from the stress of dealing with the antics of his six Sekirei.

He didn't really have a problem with them; it was more to do with how they all interacted with each other…especially Miya and Karasuba. The two of them interacted very little, knowing enough to act as an extremely cohesive unit when they were tasked with working together in their spars with Naruto but nothing more than that. Naruto had tried to bring them together and act more like sisters (They technically are sisters) yet even his attempts had been met with little success. The only person whose presence Karasuba seemed to enjoy, besides Naruto of course, was the energetic Musubi. It was rather ironic that his bloodthirsty Sekirei warmed up to his most childish one, similar to a story he had heard about a lioness raising a gazelle.

Kazehana was most comfortable with him yet was amicable to everyone in Naruto's flock. If Miya was regarded as the Mother of the flock, then Kazehana would be seen as the easy-going big sister. Kazehana was also quite brazen and had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in her. One example would be that she slept in the nude, saying that she never felt comfortable enough to sleep in clothes. This annoyed Miya to no end, since she was a bit of a prude and only went beyond simple petting with Naruto when they were alone.

Hibiki and Hikari were more like the middle children of the flock. They had their own experiences with the outside world and were balanced in their own unique way; Hibiki was the more cool-headed and observant one who kept her sister from losing control of her emotions while Hikari was the one who inspired confidence within Hibiki. They had taken it upon themselves to fill in the blanks of Musubi's knowledge….or, to be precise; Hibiki had taken to teaching Musubi. They had discovered that while Musubi learned by actions, much like how Naruto himself used to learn, she was capable of learning the theoretical aspect of subjects if she put her mind to it. The only problem was that she was simply too easily distracted by things related to fighting.

Miya was….unique. He mentally snorted at that, his lips twitching in amusement. Despite how stern Miya was, she was awfully lax whenever they were intimate. She had also taken his Clan names as to further establish that she was his Alpha Sekirei….and that no one would ever be as close to him as her. _'I never really realized this before…but Miya-chan is a really possessive person.' _Naruto chuckled as he opened his eyes, slipping out of his meditative state and turning towards the waterfall. _'And I wouldn't change a damn thing…that goes for all my Sekirei. Each one of them is so different, so unique with their own opinions and thought processes….'_

Making his signature hand-seal, Naruto was instantly surrounded by close to six hundred clones. "Alright! Atten-tion!" All clones snapped their heads towards him, awaiting the orders of the original. "Alright, all of you separate into three groups. The first group will work on elemental combinations as well as Kenjutsu. Second group, you guys will be working on completing our renovation on Dad's seals. Oh, also start working on some more gravity seals; the ones I'm using aren't doing anything."

"Hai, Boss!" In less than a second, the first two teams had disappeared, leaving Naruto with about three hundred clones. Team One's progress was something he was most interested him; after all, Sasuke had managed to create the Blaze Release with an abnormally high affinity for fire. This had eventually led to Naruto having an idea: what new elements could be made using several different combinations? Also, since he had a god-like affinity towards wind, would he be able to use something like Hurricane Release? Did the five primary elements have an advanced state that no one knew of? Team One's mission was to answer those questions as best as they could.

Team Two would work on deciphering his father's sealing works, understanding the principles behind them and modify them to better suite Naruto's ideas. Naruto had received them sometime after he awakened his Rinnegan, hoping to learn anything that would help defeat Madara. However, Naruto was still somewhat rash back then and wasn't able to understand a single thing in Minato's notes. He had reluctantly decided to leave them and focus on his fight with Madara, planning to get back to them if he survived. Good thing he had sealed it into his clothes otherwise he wouldn't have been this close to learning the rest of his father's jutsu.

Turning to the remaining team, Naruto called out. "You guys will be practicing the various abilities I gained from the Bijuu and Uchiha. Split into groups of ten to make things simpler. The first group will practice Shukaku's sand abilities, group two will work on Matatabi's etc and the last group will work on the Uchiha skills." He commanded.

"Boss, what are you going to be doing? We're working our asses off whilst you do what? Meditating?" Naruto felt some irritation at his clone's attitude but reminded himself that it couldn't be helped. Sometimes his clones gained slivers of his own personality and habits; even till now, Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"I'll be looking through the memories of Tobi and Madara…maybe I'll take a look in Kurama's memories as well. Now get moving before I cast the sunset Genjutsu!" The entire team of clones paled substantially at their creator's threat and hightailed it outta there, leaving dust trails behind them. Naruto couldn't really blame them; his version of the sunset Genjutsu involved Orochimaru and Kabuto…as 80 year old men hugging and rubbing themselves. When that idea had inexplicably appeared in his mind, he had actually blanked out for a bit. After coming to and realizing the disturbing effectiveness of such a technique, he had managed to create the mind-breaking illusion…however, the only person he had ever used it on was Minaka. No one else was crazy enough to warrant such punishment.

"I can still remember the look on Minaka's face when he saw that image…he, he...good times…" Shaking his head to get himself off memory lane, Naruto settled down once again in his previous position. As he slipped into his mindscape, he briefly wondered why he hadn't done this sooner._ 'Oh well…Now, let's see what secrets lie locked away within your memories.'_

**-Maison Izumo, Two days after-**

When Miya came down the stairs to prepare breakfast for the household, she was pleasantly surprised to see Musubi in the kitchen cooking breakfast…though she really didn't know why Musubi thought that rice and curry was a good choice for breakfast. Stepping into the kitchen, Miya loudly cleared her throat, catching Musubi's attention. "Good morning Musubi-chan. I see you're enjoying yourself behind the stove."

Musubi's eyes shone with joy as she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Good morning Miya-san! Yes I am having fun making food for everyone. I thought that it wouldn't be fair if none of us helped you out around the house, so today I decided to take over the cooking. Miya-san should rest and spend more time with Naruto-kun!" She turned her attention back to the broth she was making to go with the meal, humming merrily as she stirred. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

Miya giggled at Musubi, though a light dusting of pink could be seen on her face. It was quite nice for someone else to attend to the household duties so she didn't make a fuss about the change. "Very well then. I'll go wake the others up while you do your thing." She excused herself out of the room and headed upstairs once again. The first room she stopped by was that of the twins. She knocked on the door three times before opening it and meeting the sight of both bleary-eyed girls just finishing their dressing up.

"Good morning Miya-sama. Is something the matter?" Hibiki asked, slipping on a pair of flat shoes while Hikari donned on a pink tank top with a frilly skirt.

"Oh no…I just wanted to inform you two that breakfast will be ready soon, so you better head down soon."

"Hai…" With that said, Miya headed towards Naruto's room while the twins made their way downstairs. As she bypassed Karasuba's room, she made no attempt to bother asking the other Sekirei if she was hungry. It wasn't out of any grudge or anything…she was sure that by the time they all came down, Karasuba would already be there. It was something that they had all gotten used to, hence her making no attempt to wake the Black Sekirei up.

She soon reached the room which she and Kazehana shared with Naruto. It wasn't really so bad; Karasuba was Naruto's second Sekirei and was more or less as close to him as Miya. The only thing that irritated her was that Kazehana had no shame when it came to their Ashikabi. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see Kazehana in a lovers embrace with Naruto, naked as ever and her massive melons mashed against his equally naked chest. Thankfully he was only half-naked, so Miya didn't have to worry about cleaning sheets wet with semen and other bodily fluids.

Kazehana abruptly woke up when she picked up Miya's familiar K.I. that crawled up her bare skin. Her eyes snapped open and she instinctively shrank back from the appearance of Miya's signature demonic visage. It was times like this that Kazehana wondered why Naruto taught her that technique. "M-Miya-tan, isn't today such a lovely morning…he he…" She scratched the back of her head while Miya put on a gentle smile on her face, increasing the sense of unease in the other Sekirei.

"Why yes it is, Kazehana. Now, instead of cooping yourself inside, why don't you get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast?"

"Breakfast is ready, Miya-chan? What is it?" Both of them turned in surprise, Miya's demonic visage disappearing, to see Naruto standing in the hallway. Kazehana turned just in time to see the Naruto she had been sleeping with disappear in a puff of smoke.

Miya giggled at Kazehana's annoyed look, which only helped to annoy her some more, while Naruto raised a brow. "Sorry, Naruto-kun but Musubi's the one making breakfast, lunch and dinner today so you'll have to go down and see for yourself." Naruto nodded, already thinking of what Musubi could be cooking up.

**-Shinto Teito-**

High above the city streets, standing atop one of the various high-rise buildings, was a blonde woman. She wore a black dress with a white underdress which showed off her bountiful breasts and had long brown boots with black stockings and a choker on her neck. Her brilliant blue eyes were fixed in a northern direction, anger and shame swimming in her eyes. Her hands balled into fists when she felt her heart flutter as she moved closer towards the Northern District.

"Soon…Soon I will dispose of that disgusting male pig that darest to call himself my master!"

**-Maison Izumo-**

Naruto suddenly sneezed and rubbed his nose, muttering a few choice words towards the person speaking about him. The entire household was in the dining room eating breakfast and making some light conversation, though that was usually done by the twins and Musubi. The elder members, i.e. Naruto and his three starter Sekirei, were content to eat their meal in silence but answered any question that was sent their way.

"So, what are you planning on doing today Naruto-kun?" Miya asked as she finished the last portions of her meal. Her question attracted each and every Sekirei's attention, all of them ceasing all activity and looking towards Naruto, who didn't even bat an eye at the expectant looks on their faces.

He slowly chewed his food, taking his time answering Miya's question, before finally swallowing. "Well…I'll be training with Hibiki, Hikari and Musubi today." He was cut off by the sudden materialization of Musubi right in front of him as she leapt towards him with her arms outstretched, leading to both of them toppling over and falling to the floor.

"Naruto-kun, are you really going to spar with Musubi? I'm so happy! I've always wanted to fight with you, ever since the day we met…and now, to finally hear you say that, it's like a dream come true!" Musubi squealed, bouncing up and down with stars in her eyes while everyone else sweat-dropped at her nearly hyperventilating behavior. Karasuba could only sigh in exasperation at her friend's exuberance while everyone else looked on in amusement.

After successfully prying himself from Musubi's strong grip, Naruto continued from where he left off. "As I was saying, I'll be working with Hikari and Hibiki on controlling their lightning attacks effectively. For Musubi, since she has the strength part down, all we have to work on is her speed and stamina. We also need to find a suitable fighting style for her too…" Musubi was still in her own fantasy world, only barely paying attention to the conversation, while the twins each had an interested look on their face.

"What exactly do you mean by 'controlling our attacks effectively'?" Hibiki asked, crossing her arms over her chest which was mirrored by her sister.

"Well, you two don't really have that much control when you fire and charge up your attacks. When we first fought, I noticed that your attacks always travelled in a straight line…and they were always bolts of lightning. I mean, couldn't you have made something like, I don't know, a sword made of lightning or something?"

Both girls blinked, running his words through their head and shrugged. "No, not really. That was the extent MBI wanted us to go in using our attacks."

Naruto just barely refrained from slamming his head against a nearby wall. Seriously?! Minaka was the asshole who would start a Third World War just for shits and giggles, so why the hell wouldn't he want to beef up the skills of the Sekirei? Wouldn't it be more interesting if they were fighting at the very best they could be instead of sending them out with little to no grasp on their abilities?

"Since we've established the fact that MBI is run by an idiot, can we get started before I do something stupid and rash?" Various words of agreement could be heard answering his statement.

**-Time skip, Unknown Location-**

She ran across the rooftops, trying to find him once again. As she bounded into the air, she glanced towards her companion, who was…surfing?...on a flame that looked really similar to a surfboard. Homura had an intense look on her face as she and Uzume made their way through the Northern District. After their Ashikabi mysteriously disappeared, Homura had proceeded to fill Uzume with all the information she had on Naruto.

According to Sahashi Takami, Homura's contact in MBI, Naruto was the first Ashikabi to wing a Sekirei. He was also the only person to easily crush the First Generation Discipline Squad, a feat that no one was supposed to be capable of doing. This act had caused Minaka to issue a 'flee upon sight' order to every human in MBI when Naruto and his Sekirei left Kamikura Island. According to Takami, Naruto wasn't a human…yet he wasn't a being like Sekirei. She had briefed them on the abilities she had seen him display, playing several video recordings to support her statements and urging them to find him as soon as possible.

During the two days, they had decided to work together and search for him instead of going alone. Starting at the border between the North and South, they worked their way up through several locations until they had only one place to check out. The home belonging to the 'Hanya of the North'…aka Uzumaki Namikaze Miya.

**-Maison Izumo-**

Naruto snapped his head up in a direction, catching the attention of everyone. The house members had been in the midst of having lunch, which was an assortment of various small dishes combined together. Miya, Karasuba and Kazehana continued eating their meal, not concerned at all with whatever it was that caught Naruto's attention, while Musubi and the twins looked up from their meal with confused looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Musubi asked, unintentionally talking while her mouth was full of rice. A brief spike of Miya's K.I. alerted her to her lack of manners and she promptly swallowed, bowing her head towards her senior Sekirei. "Sorry for speaking with my mouth full."

Naruto didn't answer, opting to get up and head towards the door with the intention to get out. "I'll be back; just gotta deal with a few incoming visitors." He called out, disappearing from their view. As he appeared on the rooftops of a nondescript building, he found himself gazing at the gobsmacked look on a blonde woman. He blinked in surprise; was she the Sekirei who had been steadily making their way towards Maison Izumo for awhile?

The blonde soon regained her composure, a look of fury and loathing appearing on her face as she balled her hands into fists. Naruto idly noticed that her skirt was incredibly short, allowing him to see her pure white underwear. "So…who are you exactly? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen a Water Sekirei around…"

Instead of calming her down, his words seemed to only make her angrier. "Be silent, thou filthy beast! Thy shall not have thy way with me!" Pointing her finger at him, Naruto was treated to the sight of a ring of water appearing at her fingertips and rapidly expanding as she drew on more water. Naruto could only whistle, impressed with how quickly she drew water from the atmosphere. 'While it's not as instant as the Nidaime Hokage, it's still a lot better than most of the Mist Shinobi I've met.'

Having gathered a towering amount of continuously churning water, the woman stared as Naruto with steely eyes. "While thou art not a foolish coward and are indeed different from other members of thy disgusting race, thy death is still upon you." She shoved her hand out, sending the torrent of water rushing towards Naruto. "Know the name of the Sekirei who brought about thy death: Sekirei No. 09, Tsukiumi! Water Celebration!"

The waves that were about to crash into the blond suddenly slowed down, no longer resembling a capsizing wave that it originally was. Tsukiumi gasped as she felt something wrestle control of her attack, changing the shape of the wave into something sleeker, smaller….more serpentine. The water swirled around the rooftop where Naruto was, drawing Tsukiumi's attention to the sight of him nonchalantly forming several hand-seals at dizzying speeds.

"Sorry if I don't just die, but I'm not ready to just roll over and take the easy way out of this life. Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The whirlpool that was suspended in the air instantly broke into two massive Chinese water dragons that locked eyes on Tsukiumi. Letting out a mighty roar, the two surged forward at great speeds which startled the Water Sekirei briefly. She was able to fire off a Water Arrow that pierced the skull of one of the dragons but was forced to leap unto another building structure as the other one crashed into her previous spot, causing several spider web cracks to appear all over it.

She turned to her adversary, intending to demand how he was able to do that, only to curse as he finished another chain of hand-seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Spewing an incredible amount of fire from his mouth, Naruto manipulated the shape of the flames to resemble that of a continuous stream made of flames. As the flames approached, Tsukiumi unleashed another Water Celebration to cancel it out, though her thoughts were racing at the speed of a supercomputer. _'How is this possible? How does he have the power to manipulate water and fire to such a degree? Only Homura and I are capable of such feats…'_

"You know…why don't we end this farce?" Suddenly materializing in her face, Tsukiumi was wholly unprepared to avoid his jutsu. "Tsukuyomi."

Their surroundings vanished and was replaced by what appeared to be a fortress. It was built into a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of a fan framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it.

This throne had the crest of a fan on either side of it or two tomoe-like shapes below those as well. Directly behind the seat is a poster which has the kanji 狐 (_kitsune_; literally meaning "fox") surrounded by eight swirls. The design of the throne itself allowed for the poster to be clearly visible behind it. The hall itself was in a dilapidated state as there are numerous indentations in the wall.

Tsukiumi stood in the center of the room, her confused eyes taking in every inch of the fortress that she had appeared in. The echo of footsteps snapped her out of her awestruck state and she started gathering water….only for an unforeseen event to occur. She stared at her hand incomprehensibly, paying no mind to the approaching footsteps, her entire being fixated on her hand in shock and fear.

"Surprised?" She let out a startled shriek as she spun around to face Naruto, who was looking at her with no emotion. "This is **my** world; a world where I am God. Did you think I would just bring you in here with your abilities intact? Now, we're going to have a nice long chat and clear this issue up once and for all."

Tsukiumi bristled in fear as she realized that she was at his mercy, devoid of her elemental abilities which could've evened the playing field, and could only agree in resignation. "Very well; we shall discuss my reasons for attempting to destroy thee."

Naruto created a few chairs for them to sit on, having a feeling that this discussion would take a while.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sipped a cup of tea as Tsukiumi finished recounting her situation regarding males as well as her intense hatred for Ashikabi. _'Just what the hell was her adjuster thinking? I can understand her fear of sexual abuse but a fear of men in general?'_

"Tsukiumi," She raised a brow, crossing her arms underneath her large bust. "Your adjustor is an idiot." She sweat-dropped at his words, unable to say a word since she held the same view as him. "I mean, now you're trying to kill me to prove that a Sekirei can be strong without her Ashikabi…which wouldn't be that strong." He took another sip of his tea, ignoring Tsukiumi's K.I. enhanced glare. 'Hmm…I wonder if there's this particular brand of tea in Shinto Teito….it's pretty damn good.'

He raised his hand, stopping Tsukiumi from starting one of her rants. "Allow me to explain something to you, Tsukiumi. Winged Sekirei would be considered stronger than you because they have one advantage you do not….they have a Norito." He fixed a pointed look on his fellow blonde. "Depending on the number of the Sekirei, the Norito could even go so far as to best any unwinged Sekirei and even damage the First Five…but, as I said, it all depends on the Sekirei using the Norito. Another reason why they would be regarded as stronger than you is that they draw strength from the bond between them and their Ashikabi. Emotions such as love, anger, hate, joy are all amplified through that bond and helps them improve substantially. In the case of Sekirei, physical training can only take you so far."

Tsukiumi lowered her head, her hair overshadowing her eyes as she listened to Naruto. "So thou expect me to join thy flock simply because I wish to become stronger?" Naruto leaned back in his seat, silently watching her as her clenched knuckles shook.

"No. I really want this to work out between us…not for my benefit, but for yours. You deserve to experience a relationship with your Ashikabi, be they male or female. Your adjustor obviously has some feminist issues, which are just preventing you from making your own decisions as to how you live your life." Naruto gently lifted her chin up, revealing her brilliantly red face. He lowered his head, resting it upon hers and stared deep into her eyes. "Tsukiumi…right now, I know nothing about you…but I wish to be your Ashikabi. I can see that you're reacting to me and I can't stand the thought of someone forcefully winging you just because I didn't…Please, be mine."

Without any further ado, Naruto gently pressed his lips upon hers…and there was a blinding blue flash that engulfed everything.

**-Shinto Teito-**

In the real world, Naruto and Tsukiumi were locked in a passionate embrace, her aqua-blue wings spread out as her Sekirei crest appeared on her back. _'From now on…I will grow stronger and stronger to protect my Ashikabi…that is a promise of a lifetime.'_

**A/N: So Tsukiumi is finally winged…and yes, she'll receive some benefits from being Naruto's Sekirei. Minato will make his appearance at Maison Izumo in the next chapter; you won't be seeing him that much but he definitely will be making appearances in this fic. The other Ashikabi-Higa, Mikogami and that other guy-aren't doing anything because they're all trying to think of some stupidly complicated scheme to gain an advantage over other Ashikabi….but, yeah, they'll all make an appearance.**

**I tried my hand at the Shakespearian dialect…sorry, but it's not my thing. From now on, Tsukiumi will speak formally, but not Shakespearian.**

**The next fic that I'll be focusing on will be 'Saiyan Vizard'. After who knows how long, an idea has finally been born to allow me to continue the story in, hopefully, a good direction. **

**I'm still thinking of which Sekirei to give Minato; Kuno has been used already and I want to use someone else. Any suggestions?**

**School has started again, so expect updates to slow down a bit. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the advanced states of the primary elements, please PM me or include them in your reviews.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sekirei and any other anime or manga that appears in this fic of mine. If I did, Chiho and Uzume wouldn't have gone through all that crap in the series and I would've made the Rikudo Sennin himself appear…seriously, what does he really look like?**

**Chapter 9: New House Tenants-Part 1**

As Naruto and Tsukiumi leapt from building to building towards Maison Izumo, Naruto couldn't help but check and see if they had been spotted by any of the several bustling people. He scanned the faces of several of them, his incredibility increasing as the duo made their way across the rooftops. _'What. The. Fuck? Nobody's paying attention to all the damage being done to their city besides Ashikabi? Talk about self-absorbed…not even Sasuke was like this when we were kids.'_

Landing on a nearby roof, Naruto prepared to leap off into the sky. "Naruto! Wait for me!" The sudden shout almost resulted in him slipping off his perch. Luckily his feet instinctively anchored themselves to the roof with chakra, preventing an awkward situation from occurring. Turning around, Naruto found himself looking at Tsukiumi's rapidly approaching form. He blinked twice, wondering just how he had managed to outstrip her. _'Must've instinctively moved faster as I watched the crowd…'_

She landed heavily, a light sheen of sweat partially visible on her forehead. "What is it that has thou so excited?" She questioned, her voice sounding a little out of breath. Truthfully, she and other Sekirei didn't usually leap from the rooftops like Naruto used to do; they usually mingled with humans as they made their way around Shinto Teito, seeking their Ashikabi. As such, Tsukiumi's leg muscles weren't accustomed to constant leaping at speeds that were impressive in the eyes of the lower-numbered Sekirei.

Naruto sheepishly chuckled, his right arm scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, my mind wasn't really focused on my surroundings. It won't happen again, Tsuki-chan." He smiled, mentally snickering at how red Tsukiumi grew upon hearing his new nickname for her. She reminded him of Hinata at that moment, though it was only because Tsukiumi had turned tomato red. He leaned forward, his face set in his oblivious look. "Hey, are you ok? Your face is all red…you having a fever?" To further tease Tsukiumi, he placed his palm against her forehead. His prankster side just couldn't help but take over as Tsukiumi unintentionally stepped back.

Tsukiumi could feel the heat flooding through her cheeks as her Ashikabi teased her. She refrained from lashing out in embarrassment and settled for glaring at him in anger. Of course, with her heavily coloured face, she merely made him more amused than anything. "Desist this at once! I, thy wife, insist that thou disengage from such behavior!" She said, her large chest bouncing as she stamped her foot on the rooftop and placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto rolled his eyes, channeling his inner Nara as he turned away from Tsukiumi. "Troublesome woman. Stop acting so high and mighty, Tsukiumi. Don't take out your embarrassment on me or anyone simply because you can't handle others having a bit of fun at your expense…**are we clear?**" The air around him chilled in that instant and Tsukiumi felt her retort die in her mouth. No longer was she looking at the intriguing man that had convinced her to be winged…in his place was a man that commanded respect simply by being in the presence of lesser men and women. His eyes were no longer kind and warm but cold and exuded power in such a manner that Tsukiumi found incomprehensible.

She nodded slowly, having lost all her motor functions as Naruto continued to gaze at her with those eyes of his. Strangely, while she was frightened, Tsukiumi knew that what he was doing was merely reminding her that he was not an Ashikabi who would roll over to accommodate his Sekirei. She was sure that he cherished them, yet she also knew that he wouldn't hesitate to let them know that his will superseded theirs…

"H-Hai, Naruto-san." She cursed herself for the slight stutter she made, though she knew it was to be expected. The oppressive atmosphere vanished, and Naruto instantly reverted to his usual self. His eyes radiated warmth once again and she found herself wondering if this was Karma at work.

"Sorry if I scared you Tsuki-chan but I need you to realize that I'm not an Ashikabi who gives in to his Sekirei. I have rules that I expect you to follow and strict sanctions if those rules are broken." His gaze softened, releasing a sigh. "Of course, most of the time I'm very lenient when it comes to my flock…so I really don't think that you'd ever be in trouble with me."

A sudden surge of jealousy and anger bore down upon him; his Ashikabi had already married other Sekirei?! How dare those strumpets try and make a move on- "Jealous already, Tsuki-chan? Don't worry, you'll get used to sharing me…especially when you meet my other Sekirei." Naruto chuckled as Tsukiumi continued to seethe while they continued on their way to Maison Izumo. _'Yeah, she'll fit right in…'_

**-Maison Izumo-**

Tsukiumi could barely keep herself from rupturing a blood vessel, her arms clenched by her sides and her hair billowing about as a swirling vortex of water manifested around her. The very second they had arrived at the cozy looking house, her husband had been assaulted by several unknown females…and he wasn't doing anything at all! She felt a tick mark appear on her head as the one in the miko battle dress hugged Naruto, her face nuzzled into his chest and her arms wrapped around him in an intimate fashion.

She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built, sporting a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown eyes and a brown hair with the back tied by a pink ribbon. Her hair was hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hung just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait was her firm and well-endowed chest, something that Tsukiumi reluctantly admitted to being bigger than hers.

The second woman greeting Naruto was the most mature-looking of the group and she was merely leaning against the front door, looking on in amusement. She wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, and was the most mature looking Sekirei in Naruto's group. Like the one before, she had a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm of them all. She waved cheerily towards Tsukiumi, who returned her gesture with a curt nod.

"Naruto-kun, you're back! Musubi was worried that you would get into trouble…Oh! Karasuba-sama is waiting for you in the dojo. Are we training today as well?" Musubi gushed out, her eyes turning watery as she fervently wished he would say yes.

"Sorry Musubi, but I think it would be better if we all got to know our new member." It was at that moment that Musubi noticed the other person beside Naruto, who was glaring daggers towards her. Of course, being Musubi, she didn't register the fact that Tsukiumi's look was filled with anger and jealousy. Naruto gestured towards Tsukiumi and proceeded to introduce her to Kazehana and Musubi. "This is Sekirei No. 09, Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi, these are two of my Sekirei: No. 03, Kazehana and No. 88, Musubi. Please do your best to get along with each other."

Tsukiumi stood forward confidently, her ire disappearing as she introduced herself once again. "I am Tsukiumi, Sekirei No. 09 and Naruto-san's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." She felt Naruto's relief flow through her, encouraging her to grow close to her fellow Sekirei. _'He wants me to grow close to them…to truly be a part of his flock. I made my decision to become his…and it is only right for me to not keep him to myself. I see the love these two have for him burning as bright as the sun itself; to fight amongst ourselves would only tear us apart.'_

Musubi let out an excited squeal and threw her arms into the air. "Naruto-kun managed to wing another Sekirei! That is so amazing; now you have six Sekirei, the largest I've heard anyone having!" Kazehana withheld the snort that threatened to appear as Tsukiumi gaped at Naruto, who had a deadpan look on his face.

"Musubi-chan…the Sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret. Try talking about such things in a lower tone." Hearing the bland tone he used to reprimand Musubi, Tsukiumi was able to deduce that Musubi was a forgetful person and that this was a regular thing in their lives.

Musubi tapped her two index fingers together, her face heating up from embarrassment. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. Musubi won't let you down next time. I promise!" She declared, punching the air with her right fist and unintentionally drawing Naruto's eyes to her bouncing 97F-cup tits. _'No matter how often I see them, I still can't help but say…DAAAMN!'_

Banishing his lecherous thoughts, Naruto decided to let Musubi and Tsukiumi have a little time to themselves. "Musubi-chan, why don't you show Tsuki-chan around the house? I would've done so but I don't want to keep Karasuba waiting." Musubi nodded eagerly and dragged the buxom blonde towards the house, talking rapidly about meeting the whole family and how they would all love Tsukiumi. Turning to Kazehana, who had moved closer to him, Naruto scratched his head. "Sooo…you coming with me? Kara-chan can be a bit annoying when I keep her waiting."

Kazehana pouted slightly, pressing herself unto Naruto's back and resting her chin on his shoulder. She felt her massive melons sensuously rub against him while her arms wrapped themselves around his midsection and squeeze slightly. "How come you're always training us so hard? I mean, wouldn't it be better to let us overcome our limits by ourselves?"

Naruto shook his head, wrapping an arm around Kazehana's waist and trailing down slightly. "No. I don't want to be someone like Ero-Sennin, who would leave me with instructions that weren't clearly defined to struggle on my own. He may have been a good Shinobi and an okay Godfather but he completely sucks as a teacher." Kazehana giggled at his assessment of the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

"He may not have been the best Naruto-kun…" She gently cupped his chin and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss soon grew more passionate and moved from simple lip-on-lip action to both of them waging a mini tongue war. Kazehana's purple wings flared into existence and wrapped themselves around the couple, shielding them from view. Naruto's hands had made their way to Kazehana's huge jugs and groped them shamelessly, eliciting soft moans from Kazehana while she rubbed her aroused sex against his hardening member. After about thirty seconds, both separated their lips and Kazehana finished her statement. "But he made you the man you are today…so don't be too hard on him."

Naruto gave a small nod and glanced at her wings, which were still wrapped around them. "You know what? I think a Kage Bunshin will be more than enough for whatever it is that Kara-chan wants me to do…after all, I know you hate it when I get you all hot and bothered…Eh, Hana-chan?" He huskily breathed into her ear, his right arm cupping her crotch as his thumb played with her clit through her soaked underwear.

Kazehana let out a throaty moan as she ground her ass against his erect cock, which strained against the confines of his pants. "W-What about-ugh, yes right there!-Miya-tan?" She questioned lustfully, her thoughts being overtaken by the large amounts of pleasure she felt from Naruto's fingers. While it was true that she would've felt pleasure if anyone did that to her, only Naruto would give her the most pleasure because he was her Ashikabi. Because of their bond, only a Sekirei's Ashikabi would be able to bring the Sekirei to his/her highest point of climax…anyone else would always be inferior to the experience given by their Ashikabi.

Naruto trailed kisses along her neck, paying particular attention to her weak spot, as his left hand continued fondling her large breasts. "Miya-chan needs to learn that all of you are entitled to sleeping with me as well as the fact that she needs to lighten up a bit." He stated. He stifled a groan as his cock rubbed against her increasingly wet pussy, the feel of her nice pair of cheeks grinding themselves against him only increasing his lust. 'Time for us to go somewhere al lot more private…don't plan on giving anyone a free show.'

Seallessly forming a Kage Bunshin, who flipped his creator off before he nonchalantly headed to the training room, Naruto resumed plundering Kazehana's mouth as he removed his hands from their various positions. Kazehana let out a whine as she felt his hands leave, only to open her eyes as she heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. A few seconds later, Naruto moved her light pink panties to one side, getting a brief glance of her exposed snatch, and pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips. Kazehana shut her eyes and gasped in pleasure as she felt him ease himself into her, slowly pushing inch after inch into her until he was fully sheathed in her. Her wings were moving all over the place, arching and moving around as Kazehana's lust grew.

Naruto placed his hands on her ass, kneading them like the boss he was, and lifted her closer to his body. Kazehana's legs immediately latched around his waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Naruto separated his lips once again, a mischievous smile appearing as he took in the wanton look on his Sekirei's face. "Brace yourself, Hana-chan. I'm gonna pound you so hard and fast, you wouldn't even believe it."

She was given no chance to ask before Naruto called out, "Jinton(Swift Release)!" They disappeared in a blur, the sounds of Kazehana's screams of pleasure echoing in the wind.

**-Clone Naruto, Training Room of Maison Izumo-**

'_Damn boss…you couldn't create me to double team Hana-chan but you create me to deal with Kara-chan? Hope you last less than three minutes, asshole.'_ The harsh thought filling the clone's head soon disappeared and his eyes bugged out when he slid the doors open to see both Miya and Karasuba waiting for him. It wasn't the fact that both were waiting for him that had him shocked…it was the fact that both were actually conversing civilly that made him speechless.

Being closer to the sliding door, Karasuba was the first to notice the clone when it entered the room. "Naruto…what took you so long? Miya-tan and I were about to head out to look for you." Once again, the clone could only blanch as he heard the suffix she had attached to Miya's name. 'Is it something that they all called her when they were in the Discipline Squad?'

Deciding to get straight to business, Clone Naruto sat down by the two powerful women and gazed at them with slightly narrowed eyes. Karasuba looked quite calm and Miya didn't have her perpetual cold look that was always present whenever Karasuba was around; something must have happened between the two before he had arrived. "Okay, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, deciding that was more pressing than their sudden shift from 'partners' to 'new friends'.

Both Sekirei glanced towards each other, a silent question conveyed between them before Miya took the initiative. "Well, Karasuba and I have noticed that you spend more time than usual inside your own world. While I don't mind you training, I **do** mind the fact that you've been exhausting yourself…that as well as leaving me alone during the nights." While the last part of her sentence was said in a quiet voice, Clone Naruto easily picked up her words and visibly cringed.

"I'm not saying that you should stop your project to spend time with us…all I wanted to say is that you shouldn't be too focused on your training. One must rest just as much as he should train." Miya stated. She tilted her head slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, just what is it that you've been working on?" Karasuba had also straightened from her slouched position, her grey eyes sparkling with interest.

Clone Naruto decided to give her a very vague outline of what he had been working on. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her…he just wanted to surprise his Sekirei when they spared again. "I suppose I could tell you a bit….I've been working on creating new elemental combinations as well as making advanced states of the various elements."

Karasuba leaned forward, obviously interested in his answer. Miya also gazed in curiousity. "So far, I've determined that the advanced states of the pre-existing elements are usually formed by combining Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning and Water with either Yin or Yang chakra. For example, Onton (Sound Release) is formed by a combination of Wind and Yin chakra. Sound is formed by the oscillation of pressure through a medium, usually air. There have been sound techniques, none of which were the product of elemental techniques, though all of them were instrument based. Applying the form creating aspect of Yin Release to Wind Release acts in a way to change the nature of the wind into vibrating waves. Another example is Taiton (Typhoon Release). A typhoon, like a cyclone or a hurricane, is a weather phenomenon, consisting of circulating wind currents. It can be created by using the life and vitality/strength of Yang Release to increase the power of Wind Release, resulting in this nature."

Clone Naruto took a slight pause before forging on. "Another example is Haton (Wave Release). Waves are water bodies in movement. The life and physical energy of Yang Release can empower Water Release to a degree it can become much more powerful than standard Water Release. One of my new favorites would be Hōton (Radiation Release). Fire Release deals with the product of combustion. Empowering such process with the life energy of Yang Release results in a highly exothermic process, that being radioactive decay. Radiation Release could be used to produce extreme heat, as well as ionizing radiation, potentially causing radiation poisoning. The other one I happen to like is Shukuton (Implosion Release). Unlike an explosion, in which energy radiates away from the source, in an implosion, the object collapses upon itself, as a result of being crushed by an outside force. Lightning's energy and wind's pressure would be shaped by Yin Release, acting around the target to bring it down."

Miya and Karasuba could only pale slightly, their thoughts oddly identical. 'If he could beat us using the base elements…just who would be able to beat him, now that he has these advanced states?' Clone Naruto's voice cut through their thoughts, forcing them to pay attention to his words. "I haven't really invented any jutsu for the advanced elements and the other elemental combinations. Even with my Kage Bunshin method, understanding the limits of such chakra is definitely going to take awhile."

Clone Naruto noticed the way Miya seemed to droop in disappointment and hastily spoke out. "That doesn't necessarily mean I'll be in my pocket dimension all the time! I'm sure a couple thousand Kage Bunshin will be enough to continue the pace while Boss spends some quality time with all of you." He said, comically waving his hands about as he placated the first Sekirei.

"OH KAMI, IT FEELS SO GOOD! LOVE ME NARUTO-KUN! GIVE IT TO ME HARDER! O-OH KAMI! I-IM CUMMING!" The very loud voice of Kazehana tore throughout the house, effectively catching the attention of all three occupants seated in the room. Clone Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Miya's form darken, as though a solar eclipse was occurring at only her location. Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders, he turned to see Karasuba standing behind him and warily eyeing Miya as though the purplette would randomly start lopping heads off. His sweat-drop only increased at the sight, his thoughts cursing his creator once again.

**-Time skip-Two Days, Maison Izumo-**

Naruto was in the middle of training Musubi in the backyard when his phone rang. He paused, his eyes showing his curiousity. Not many people called him often, so it was quite nice for him to receive a call every now and then. He turned to Musubi, who was panting hard and was resting against a nearby tree. "Sorry Musubi-chan but I have a call to answer. Do you mind if we continue this another time?"

She tiredly nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama. I'll go and replenish my strength for our next spar." She slowly rose to her feet and trudged away, not noticing the narrowing of Naruto's eyes as he watched her leave. Striding towards the phone, Naruto grabbed it and checked the caller I.D. 'Takami-chan? Why would she call me?'

Accepting the call, Naruto pressed the phone against his ear. "Hey, Taka-chan! How's it going? Been making Minaka's life a living hell?"

On the other line, Sahashi Takami chuckled evilly as ideas sprang within her mind. The workers who saw her quickly avoided her like the plague, some muttering prayers in Latin for the sorry bastard on the receiving end of her wrath. **"Well, of course I have. However, I didn't call you to talk about my work life."**

"True….so just why are you calling me? Finally giving me the go ahead to slice that bastard to pieces?" Naruto's disturbingly excited tone made her sweat-drop.

"**No."** She deadpanned, rolling her eyes when she heard curses spew from his mouth. **"I'm asking if you could allow me and the kids to come stay at Maison Izumo. Minaka's transferring me from Kamikura Island to Shinto Teito, and I don't want to end up somewhere like the South or West."**

Naruto hummed in thought as he drummed his fingers against the wall. While Maison Izumo was indeed big enough to house them, he didn't know if it would be large enough to comfortably house everyone…especially any new Sekirei that happened to react to him. _'It'll take a while, but I'm sure I can make the interior of the house larger than the exterior makes it seem. I can add a few more security seals to the place and that'll be it.' _"Well…when are you guys arriving? Didn't Yukari get accepted into that college she wanted to go to?"

"**We'll be arriving in about a week; that'll be enough time for me to move everything to Shinto Teito. Yukari was indeed accepted but she changed her mind and is actually looking for a job…Minato is still acting like a useless child."**

Naruto nodded sagely at her rather harsh remarks towards her son. "True that. I'm sure he's still moping about failing twice in a row…Anyway, you guys can stay over but you'll have to explain this whole Sekirei business to them. I don't need Minato making a fool of himself in front of my Sekirei."

Takami arched a brow at his last sentence. **"You're trying to save him the embarrassment of being rejected by several hot babes?"**

"No, I just don't want any of my Sekirei to be infected with his pathetic infection. I also say that if Yukari ends up pregnant, it was all her idea." Takami couldn't help but face-palm at her close friend's words. "So I'll see you in a week?"

"**Yeah…take care of yourself, Foxy-kun."**

"Will do. Be seeing you soon, Taka-chan." Ending the call, Naruto headed into the house to prepare the modifications for his guests and relay the news to his Sekirei.

**-MBI Headquarters, Kamikura Island-**

In the office of Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of MBI and mastermind behind the Sekirei Plan, was staring at the bowed form of a woman. She was a dark-skinned Sekirei with jet black hair. She wore a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire. She also wielded a curved dagger in addition.

"So do you understand your task? Failure to do so will result in your immediate termination, you know." Minaka said, his voice echoing in the dimly lit office.

The female nodded silently, standing to look him in the eye. "Hai, Hiroto-san. I, Sekirei No. 57 Yahan, will hunt down Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

However, unknown to both of them, their meeting was being watched by someone. "Crap…he's already making his move. I need to warn Naruto-kun right away!" The figure murmured. In the darkness of the room she was in, her Sekirei Crest glowed a brilliant golden and revealed her long red hair. "Since this is going to blow my cover, I think it's time I permanently moved to Maison Izumo."

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter. I was originally planning on Naruto banging Kazehana only for Miya to appear and also get some Naruto love as well…however, with how much of a prude Miya is, I decided to separate the two lemons. **

**The various new elements are all Omnibenders ideas, so you guys shouldn't accuse me of stealing his ideas. There are more elemental combinations but they'll be slowly revealed as the story progresses. I also need to create various Ninjustu for these elements; any ideas you want me to use should be sent through your review or a PM.**

**Uzume and Homura will make their appearance in the next chapter, which means Naruto is seriously going to have some work cut out for him in terms of house remodeling. Also, I have an idea that Kishimoto might decide to play: since he said that all the favourite characters would make a return, right? What about the one character who, in my humble opinion is badass enough to stop Edo Madara…The Sage of Six Paths himself. Seriously, if Kishimoto manages to give him an appearance (or show his face, either one is fine), it would be the most badass fight EVER!**

**However, this badass Madara has me wondering: if Hashirama is said to be the only one who could match him, how come an old Hiruzen was able to hold against him when he and Tobirama were summoned during the Chunin Invasion? Gotta find a way to explain that, Kishi-san. Also, is the Juubi being revived in two years or something? It just doesn't feel like the Great Tailed is being awakened at all.**

**As always, read and review this! The next story to be updated will be Saiyan Vizard! After several months of no inspiration, my muse is finally back and kicking! See you soon.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	10. AN

**Author's Note:**

**MB: Um…er…hi? (Avoids barrage of very sharp and pointy weapons) I'm sorry for leaving this fic alone, okay? My brain is being a dick and my attention is almost completely fixated on my newest stories.**

**BM: Well, since your brain is a part of you, does that mean that you were a dick to yourself?**

**MB: Shut up.**

**BM: Anyway, MaelstromBankai has been feeling a tad bit stressed from writing new chapters and studying for his driving tests. Add the fact that he just lost all his notes and plans for all his stories via annoying little brother, things are definitely going slowly.**

**MB: Plus, the mind-fuck Bleach 540 gave me has left me disoriented for a good while. How the hell did I not see that coming?! Zangetsu and Juha Bach look so damn similar!**

**BM: Well, to those wondering who I am, I'm MB's other personality. Nice to meet you! **

**MB: Get on with the message already!**

**BM: Fine, fine. Inspiration for Maelstrom Ashikabi is pretty much nonexistent at the moment; MB can only remember the direction the story should've taken till the battle on the bridge. So, we would like to give you guys 'the reins': Should we-**

**Rewrite the story? Another potential Naruto/Sekirei idea has been creeping up in our minds, featuring a Dark/Possibly Evil Naruto who decides to take the Sekirei for himself whilst fending off the forces of the world. **

**Continue the story? If this option is taken, we would like you to note that it will turn out to be something different from what we had originally envisioned.**

**MB: I've already started on the next chapter, so please let me know as soon as you can of where you want this fanfic to go. Ja Ne!**


End file.
